


A Cripple, A Bastard and A Broken Girl

by ABK02



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Book storyline, F/M, Good Jaime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABK02/pseuds/ABK02
Summary: Jaime and Gendry attempt to pull Arya out of the mess she is in, however nothing is easy in this world. And at home more wars are brewing, one with three kings and one with death.





	1. The inn at the crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but the next few will be longer :) I love the idea of Jaime being a good guy and him having a sort of bromance with Gendry, so I hope you enjoy it too.

**Jaime**

 

The inn at the crossroads, a place where all sorts of drama had taken place in the years past. His father killed the owner, Masha Heddle was her name, and Jaime had heard from Brienne that Arya had spent some time there with a boy. 

 

Jaime had decided with Brienne to fulfill his side of the bargain that the pair made to Catelyn Stark, Jaime had decided that he was to be the one to retrieve the young Stark girl and that Brienne would find the older one. Jaime had looked for leads, he understood that this boy and Arya had traveled together for a few years and that they were very fond of one another, seeing as he only had one hand and that Arya would probably not want to go anywhere with him, another pair of hands would help greatly. 

 

The inn was small, shabby, it was not the kind of place the old Jaime would like to be in. Not because of his worry for his safety but more for the smell and look of the place, and the fact the golden knight shouldn’t be seen in such a place. The scenery was breathtaking however, tall trees surrounded the small hut, the smell of the rotting wood was overwhelmed by the smell of fresh ale and cooked meat, the smoke from the chimneys rising into the blue sky. There was no question that the Riverlands had a certain beauty that is unique in Westeros, sadly the past three wars had all taken place in the Riverlands so it seemed as if the former beauty that it had in the Targaryen time may never return.

 

Entering the inn Jaime was stared at by everyone, it was no wonder, a man with golden hair, a golden hand and a golden sword, not exactly blending in. However Gendry walked up to the lady running the inn and asked for an ale. There were a few kids here which was strange, what inn allowed kids in?

“So what is a knight like you doing here?” The women asked, Jaime wasn’t surprised by the question, it certainly wasn’t a nobles scene.

“Searching for someone. Perhaps you could help me.” Jaime said sipping his ale and looking into the eyes of the woman. Ever since Jaime had lost his sword hand he had relied more on his wits and his words than his fighting ability. That was because he wasn’t as good as he was before, he could still easily carve through most men in Westeros and his skill was still among the best in the kingdoms but for Jaime that wasn’t enough. For seventeen years he had been the best, since Arthur Dayne dropped dead he was the best and most feared fighter in Westeros, the mere mention of his name had men shaking in their boots, and now he was a crippled former kingsguard with no family, well none that he cared for at least.

“Oh really?” The women said touching Jaime’s golden hand that rested on the table, “Maybe they are upstairs ser.” She said smiling lustfully, maybe Bronn was right, he really didn’t have to do anything.

“I apologise you seemed to have misunderstood me. I am searching for a bastard blacksmith, I heard he is here.” Jaime said raising his voice so the rest of the crowd would hear his inquiry.

“And what would you want with him?”

“Arya Stark sent me.” Jaime said with a smile. That wasn’t exactly true but they needn’t know that. The expressions on the faces of the crowd had changed, no longer did Jaime feel as if any one of them would stick a blade in his throat. One of them stood and notioned for Jaime to follow him, Jaime obliged, nodding at the innkeep while exiting the building. The man was leading Jaime to a forest, at first Jaime thought that he was being led into some sort of ambush so his good hand laid on his sword firmly. It was only when he heard the shriek of a hammer hitting steel on an anvil did he relax. 

 

The boy was a spitting image of a young Robert no doubt, were he drunk he would greet the boy as he did the king when he first arrived at King’s Landing. There were some differences however, Gendry was maybe two inches taller, at a height similar to the hound, his eyes were a colder shade of blue, he had the same physique as Robert when he was young, perhaps more muscle however.

 

“Gendry.” Jaime said entering the open forge. The boy stopped his movements and looked up, fear was in his eyes. No doubt he thought Jaime was there to take him to King’s Landing to be executed. “Don’t gawk like a fool, I’m not here to kill you.” Jaime said walking over and inspecting some swords that Gendry had made.

“Right, is there something you want made m’lord?” Gendry asked a confused look plastered on his face. Jaime respected the boy already, he fulfilled his duty, it was well past midnight and he was still in his place of work, that couldn’t be said about many others.

“Please call me Jaime.” Jaime said observing how the look on the boy’s face changed even further. “I’m not here to kill you, relax. You asked me if I want a weapon made? Well I want two made, and I want you to come with me somewhere.”

“And where would that be? King’s Landing for the king to kill me?” Gendry scoffed. “There’s always trouble when you highborns ask after me, just because of my blood I am a bloody target. Why not leave me be and torment each other.” He said going back to work, Jaime observed his movements, his words, the way he said them. He was smart, Jaime knew that already.

“If you stopped talking, you would know what I am doing here. First you are going to forge me a sword, based on these drawings. Then you are going to knock the ridiculous hiltl off this and put a new one based on your own designs.”

“How do I know what you want?”   
“If we are to fulfill our mission you have to stop interrupt-”   
“What mission?”

“Seven hells! Shut up! Thank you. Now lastly, you are going to come with me once you finish your swords to find your beloved.” Jaime smiled smugly.

“What? I have no beloved.” Gendry scoffed chewing on his words. Jaime knew immediately he was a virgin, and that he shit himself near girls.

“Oh so I’ll find Arya Stark myself then.” He smirked taking his sword, starting to walk away.   
“Wait! Arya, are you sure?”

“Yes, now start working.”

  
  


It was only a few hours from dawn and the two were still sitting, Gendry working and Jaime sipping from a wine skin, “I need you to remember kid, was there someone who told her something about going with them, or a man who did her a favour?” Jaime asked. Gendry sighed attempting to think back. He would be lying if he said he still didn’t think of those times as he thought of them every night when he lay still, or any other time he wasn’t working.

“There was one person I guess.” Gendry said dropping his tools. “Braavosi, he was a prick.” Gendry walked over to Jaime and snatched the wineskin out his mouth causing Jaime to whine. He gulped the rest of it down and handed it back to the kingslayer.   
“Oh wow, thanks Gendry, thanks for this empty skin. You really do know how to make friends don’t you.” Jaime said sarcasm high in his voice, earning a chuckle from Gendry. Jaime had already taken a liking to the boy.   
“Jaqen H'ghar Braavos, that’s where she would of went.” Gendry said triumphantly.

“You are sure?”

“Yes.”

Jaime smiled and shook Gendry’s hand, “Well my new friend, I am going to get some sleep, big day tomorrow.” Jaime said lying on his sleeping mat. Gendry made his way to his matress, “Woah woah woah, where are you going?” 

“To sleep?” Gendry chuckled looking confused again.

“Oh no, I am sleeping, you are working. Now hurry up.” Jaime laughed.

“Fuck you Lannister!”

“I have tried, there simply isn’t anyone better looking than me you see, but sadly it is very hard to fuck myself.” Jaime laughed again. Gendry scoffed, trying to hold back his laugh and went to work.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry and Jaime bond on the boat to Braavos and Arya's deepest memory resurfaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know, some areas on Gendry's and Arya's past has gone further than canon, here they have had an even harder time than in the books.

**Gendry**

  
  


It had taken him hours, but not long before dawn he had finished the blades. Gendry wrapped the Valyrian blade in cloth and strapped it on his back, he had poured his heart in the design of the hilt and knew that Jaime would ridicule him for it. 

“Morning kid.” Gendry heard as he saw Jaime walk in the forge dressed in his burgundy jerkin. 

“Jaime.” Gendry said nodding his head at the knight before searching for the new sword he had made for him. He handed the blade to Jaime who just stared at it, inspecting each tiny detail. The handle was red leather, the pommel was a golden lion head standing proud facing the right, its tongue stuck out and it’s hair was slicked back. The hilt was shiny with a golden line curved around it. The blade itself was of the highest quality steel that Gendry could find, it shined in the light and had a golden line down the middle with the words “Hear Me Roar” engraved in it.

“This is a truly special blade Gendry. Thank you, how much do I owe you?” Jaime asked sheathing the sword and wrapping the belt around his hip. Gendry couldn't help but feel some pity for the knight, watching him struggle to sheathe the sword with one hand

“Nothing, Ser. You are already doing enough.” Gendry said lowering his head.

“Well I guess I am, if you insist. Wait, how did you know my family’s words? Did you read it somewhere?” Jaime asked curiously. 

“No. Arya told me all the words of the great houses one night.” He said looking down. He had tried his hardest to not think back on those times, they caused great sadness for him. Sometimes he cried thinking on how they suffered at Harrenhal.

“I bet that’s not all you did that night.” Jaime smirked.

“You are the biggest prick in the seven kingdoms!” Gendry screamed, anger and amusement in his voice.

“Yes, I do have the biggest prick in the seven kingdoms. Gendry you are full of compliments, first you say I should fuck myself because there is no one better and now you are saying my prick is the biggest, are you rethinking your beloved?” Jaime laughed again. He got on Gendry’s nerves but at the same time was amusing to talk with. “Where’s the other sword? I assume you will use it until we reach Braavos.”

“I don’t know how to use a sword.” 

“Of course you don’t. Now finish your sentence.” Jaime sighed, he knew already what he was going to say. 'All these Baratheons are the same' he had thought, and for that reason he had brought Gendry a gift.

“I prefer a hammer.”

“Now that is such a big surprise.” Jaime said sarcastically, chuckling to himself, “Well you will be needing this.” Jaime said as he pulled a wrapped object from his horse. Gendry unwrapped it and found a war hammer, one that would take any hope of survival from those who were hit by it. It had large mound spikes on the edge of the hammer, ones that would leave a terrifying sight, it had three long spikes, on on the top, one on the back and one on the end of the handle. A golden stag was engraved on the actual hammer and it was tall, more than half the height of Arya. “It was your father’s. He used it to smash Rhaegar Targaryen in two. So use it well. That is the most valuable gift you will ever receive, well until lady Arya gives you her maidenhood that is.” Jaime chuckled. Gendry just sighed and put the war hammer down.

“Must you ruin every single moment with a comment?” Gendry was starting to be fed up with it now.

“Stop whinging, get your things. I have a boat waiting for us in Maidenpool.” Jaime said walking out the shop.

 

**Jaime**

 

Jaime just laughed to himself as he saw Gendry puke his intestines out. “Never been on a boat before then?” Jaime asked, getting an annoyed look from Gendry.   
“No, only been on a horse once or twice as well.” Gendry said, sitting down next to Jaime on a barrel.

“Ah the life of a commoner. Sometimes I wish I was born like you.” Jaime said looking out to the sea.

“Well if you were you would have never met your sis… lover?” Gendry said knowing he was being cheeky with one of the most feared warriors in westeros.

“Is that supposed to be funny?” Jaime said looking at Gendry with a stern expression.

“No, please don’t hit me though milord.” Gendry said whimpering.

“Hit you? You are a fucking giant why are you scared of me hitting you?” Jaime said shocked.

“It’s just that, I don’t know where that golden hand has been, they say lannisters love their gold and if your father shits gold maybe you and Cersei experiment with gold.” Gendry said shrugging, holding back his laughter.

“That one wasn't bad. But if we are going to travel together you have to realise that I do the insulting.” Jaime chuckled. He had learnt from his brother long ago to wear his faults like armor, and in reality it worked.

 

The boat journey was pretty uneventful, for the most part Jaime sat deep in thought and Gendry was throwing up half the time, it got to the point when the sound of Gendry being sick wasn’t there, it felt unnatural. At night the two still sat on deck leaning against the edge of the boat sharing a wineskin. 

“How did you meet her?” Jaime asked sipping the wineskin, it was their third of the night and Gendry was very drunk, Jaime was getting there but at a slow pace. Gendry went silent at his question, he was thinking deeply.

“It was after her father was killed by your vile son. My master sent me to the night’s watch to protect me, though at the time I didn’t know that. I saw her being threatened by two boys bigger than her, I protected her from them, although even then she didn’t need it. She was going under the name of Arry and pretending to be a boy, I knew though she was a girl, but when she told me she was a Stark I couldn’t believe it. When our escort was killed we tried to escape but were taken to Harrenhal by your stupid army, it was on the journey there I met Weasel, who is most likely my half sister. On that journey they tried to rape Arya, I tried to stop them but was beaten to a pulp because of it, every day they beat me and I took it to prevent them from raping her. It got to a point where they told me if I can't walk they would rape her in front of me and then kill me slowly, she use to let me lean on her despite the fact I was twice her height, we learned to care for one another, I learnt to love her. When we arrived at Harrenhal we were imprisoned and I was tortured, every night a soldier would come to find a girl to rape instead of a boy to torture, I use to place my elbows on the side and lay atop of Arya to stop her from being chosen.” Gendry said, the sadness both hearable in his voice and readable in his face. Jaime was shocked. He had no idea that two people could go through so much together and still hold it in, he never truly believed the rumors about Gregor Clegane, but now he believed it. He knew his father was cruel and as a result had little respect for the man, but now he knew that Tyrion was right, the man was a monster.

“I-I’m sorry, for the horrors you were forced to go through because of my family, there is no excuse for it.” Jaime said looking down.

“You weren’t there. It wasn’t your orders, nor were they your child’s. Ser Jaime I have taken a liking to you over the past few days, but make no mistake, I want to see your children die, I want to see your sister die. Those three kids are a stain to my father’s name, why is it they carry his name but I do not? They were never his. I am not judging you ser, but I was to be killed for having purer blood than them, is that right?” Gendry said looking into Jaime’s eyes. The soft blue that was once there was replaced by frost.

“No it isn’t.” Jaime said opening another wineskin and gulping it down. The two just sat there in silence, both drinking but not talking.

 

**Arya**

 

She was in a way regretting her decision as she sat opposite the Waif still blinded. She had just finished explaining he-Arya’s family, and she was sceptical of the next few questions.

“Who was the boy Arya Stark travelled with to Harrenhal?” The Waif asked, Arya tensed at the memory. She had tried to forget those times since she arrived in Braavos, but it never came with success. When she had arrived she had struggled to throw his memory into the sea like she did with all the others, so she tried to place it in the rocks with needle. She thought it was successful, but now she knew it wasn’t.

 

“Gendry Waters.”  
  
“And who was Gendry Waters to Arya Stark?”

“A friend.”

The Waif hit her with the cane. “I said don’t lie.” Arya was on the floor holding her injured arm.

“He was her first love.”

“Was?”

“He left Arya Stark to be an outlaw.”

“What colour do you see with no eyes?”

“Blue.” The Waif had left, Arya knew it as her overpowering presence was no longer there.

 

**Gendry**

 

“Ah Braavos, the world’s largest whore house.” Jaime chuckled as they landed on the beach.

“Why are we not going to the port, why are we on the beach?” Gendry said sighing, pulling his hammer out of the row boat.

“Because, I only see one reason she would come here, to forget. In my mind she has most likely joined the faceless men, and if that is the case they will know who we are and will make sure we never find her. They have eyes all over the city.” Jaime said, pulling his cloak on and wearing his hood, Gendry did the same but he kept his face open without the hood, he had a small hope that she would see him and recognise his face.

 

“Who are these faceless men then?” Gendry asked as he and Jaime walked up the stairs leading to Braavos, they had been on the cliff side close to an hour now.

“Assassins, call themselves no one, I have never met one myself, but I have heard they are the deadliest killers in the land, only the most skilled and experienced fighters can defeat them. Or so I’ve heard.” Jaime said walking ahead of Gendry.

 

“Wait, so how are we supposed to find her, and how are we going to make her come back?” Gendry asked still trailing behind Jaime, his new hammer was in his hand and Gendry couldn’t help but look at it and feel proud.

“Well what I am hoping is that she will remember you, get all soft and mushy because you will say something incredibly overdramatic that makes her think of your times together and then she will come back. But that depends on how far she is into her training.” Jaime said not looking back, his golden hand resting on his new sword.

 

“Well how will we know if she has gone past her training?” Gendry asked again, despite Jaime looking as if his only talent was to fight he had a lot of knowledge of things Gendry could only ever dream about.

“Her maidenhood, she becomes no one when she loses her maidenhood, and if she has, that means that the hammer I gave you is the most valuable gift you will ever receive.” Jaime chuckled, but Gendry just scowled, he was in no mood for jokes.

“Now’s not the time for jokes. If they have touched her in any way I will kill all of them.” Gendry sneered, anger heavily present in his voice.

“Oh you really are your father’s son. Did you ever hear the story of your father and his beloved Stark girl?" Jaime asked looking back, they had stopped walking now.  
"No. Will you tell it to me?"  
"Yes, one day, but when I do you must never repeat his actions. Promise me." Jaime said sternly his finger in the air, his green eyes piercing through Gendry.  
"I promise." Gendry muttered.  
"Any more questions?"

 

“Since we have a long walk, could you explain what’s happening in Westeros for me?” Gendry asked catching up to Jaime. Jaime nodded and again went ahead.

 

“In King’s Landing the death of my father means that it’s chaos, he was the only one with the brain to rule, my uncle is the new hand and he is just a yes man as he always has been. My sister is imprisoned by a religious organisation which I’m sure she is enjoying. All the while, Stannis, your uncle, has taken the North and legitimised Jon Snow and has made him Warden in the North. This means that he has almost fifteen thousand new men along with the numbers he had previously.”

“How did he get rid of the Boltons?”

“He lured their calvary onto a frozen lake and broke it, causing them to drown or freeze, he then used his own calvary to perform a pincer movement and take out the remaining Bolton forces, pure genius really. However in the south, someone claiming to be Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar has emerged with the golden company, he is in Dorne and is planning to move forward. And if Daenerys is truly coming across the sea with her dragons, dothraki and unsullied then we are in for a real shit show.” Jaime said.

 

“So this is the war of the four kings?” Gendry asked.

“No, three. There is no king in King’s Landing, only a boy being controlled by his family. Poor kid, he never deserved it. He was kind hearted, tormented by Joffrey, he will die no doubt. However I hope it won’t be at the hands of his own family.” Jaime muttered the last part, he knew the boy wouldn’t be able to handle it, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he took his own life.

 

“You really do love them then.” Gendry said softly, looking at how Jaime’s entire body loosened at the mention of his children.

“Yes, I do.” He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated, next update should be soon.


	3. Ser Gendry of Flea Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry finally finds Arya and Jaime gives Gendry the bitter truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been dying with these exams, but I am back and updates should come more regularly and chapters should be longer now.

**Arya**

 

She had been instructed to take the form of a beggar on the streets of Braavos, along with that her eyes had been taken. She had little to do, she sat in the same corner everyday leaning against the wall, muttering thank you to the few that dropped a few pennies her way every now and then. She had struggled to see the point in what she was doing, but while she sat there she couldn’t help but think back, to her father, her mother, her brothers, winterfell, and her friends on the kingsroad. It had pained her to remember those times, and knew that if she were to truly become no one she must forget the soft blue eyes of that bull headed boy.

 

It was one day, where her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, one she hadn’t heard in many years.

“Stop giving money to every beggar we see!” She heard one say frustrated, his voice had a familiar ring to it, but she couldn’t place who’s it was.

“They need it more than we do.” She heard the other say, and she knew it was him. Gendry Waters was in Braavos, she panicked, she couldn’t have him finding her like this or at all, they would kill him. She stood up to move, forgetting that it was hard with no eyes, she walked straight into a hard body which caused her to drop her bowl and fall on her back, she let a gasp out as her back made contact with stone. 

“Shit, shit.” She heard as a hand was placed on her arm, she knew it was his. “I’m sorry, I’m just really clumsy.” He chuckled softly before stopping, she knew he was staring in her eyes now. “You’re blind?” He asked, she just nodded, “They are still grey though. Never could hide from me eh Arry?” He began, but before he could finish she had left.

 

**Gendry**

 

He was in awe, he had actually found her, no one else in the world had those eyes, and her blindness couldn’t hide them. But he was confused, how had she gone blind? His thoughts were interrupted by the bickering of Jaime.

“Well what was that then?” Jaime asked, frustration in his voice, as he picked Gendry up, “First you give money to them, now you are flirting with them, what are we here to do? That’s right find Arya who is supposed to be your beloved, you have ruined the story Gendry, ruined it!” Jaime was really frustrated now.

“If you shut up for a second Lannister I will tell you what just happened!” Gendry shouted, causing Jaime to put his hands up in defense, he motioned for them to continue walking and they did. “That was Arya.” Gendry said, excitement in his voice. Jaime just looked forward, in deep thought he turned and asked, “How can you be so sure?”

 

Gendry stopped walking, he turned his head and looked out towards the sea, “Her eyes, the grey eyes. I would recognise them anywhere.” He said.

“Well then, now we just have to convince her to come with us, this will make us very rich my friend.” Jaime chuckled walking on.

 

Gendry jogged to catch up with him, “What do you mean? How could this make us rich?”

“I have the plan of writing a play once we return to Westeros, it makes a good story no? A cripple and a bastard go to a foreign land to find the bastard’s beautiful beloved, on the way they encounter pirates, assassins and all sorts of interesting people.” Jaime said feeling proud of himself. 

“We never saw pirates though.”

“Yes well we have to make it a bit more dramatic no?” Jaime scoffed.

 

The pair were staying in an inn near the docks, it was a small place with nice enough owners. Jaime had rented the biggest room for himself, which came with its own balcony and dining area fit for seven or eight people, it was called the ruby suite and was as Lannister as it could be. Gendry had a room large for his standards, a bed and a window, it was all he really needed.  

 

He was sitting on the balcony with Jaime sharing a pitcher of wine, a reoccuring habit of theirs. The two had started to enjoy each others company. 

“Well I must say Gendry, you are a much better drinking partner than your father.” Jaime chuckled, the pair had gone through five pitchers and they were both so very drunk. “Your father would drink it all himself, and then just laugh at everything before passing out.” Jaime snorted.

“Could you blame him, another man was sleeping with his wife.” Gendry laughed, the pair had started to trade insults more regularly, in a friendly way though, it was almost as if they were a comedic duo.

“Now you listen here. Your father and you are very similar in love as well. He fell in love with the great Lyanna Stark, who is a mirror image of your beloved, gods he loved her more than anything. But a Targaryen prince came and stole her. So my advice to you is if one day, somehow you and her meet this Aegon, take your warhammer and smash him in half, because history likes to repeat itself” Jaime muttered the last part leaning back on his chair.

 

“You really are a sad drunk aren’t you?” Gendry laughed throwing a pebble he found at Jaime. Jaime chuckled pushing his head forward,

“And you really are a lovestruck bastard.” Jaime chuckled.    
“I heard downstairs that Daenerys Stormborn Targaryen has arrived in Westeros.” Gendry said standing to lean on the railing. Jaime just chuckled and then took another big gulp of his wine.

“She is a fool, she comes to the land with two foreign armies and three dragons, and she wants to be loved, impossible, if anything you have more right to be king.” Jaime scoffed, sipping more wine.

“Why’s that?”

“Well if you are legitimized, you are a Baratheon of Storm’s End! And by right of conquest the Iron Throne belongs to your family, and you were born and raised in Westeros and you haven’t bought a horde of savages across the sea. All in all I would rather see you on the throne than most others.” Jaime said taking yet another gulp of wine. “Gendry! We are out of wine! What will we do!” Jaime whined dropping the empty pitcher on the floor and chuckling. Gendry just laughed at the sight of the drunk knight.

 

“That’s enough for one night.” He said lifting the smaller man and dumping him on his bed. Gendry sighed and began to head for the door until he heard his new friend’s voice.

 

“You are going to repay me, once we get her back.” Jaime muttered into his pillow. Gendry turned around and faced the kingslayer.

 

“And how would a bastard do that?” Gendry chuckled, but Jaime remained silent, which was unusual for the knight.

 

“You are going to come to the capital with me, and you are going to help me kill my sister.” Jaime muttered before dozing off into sleep. Gendry was shocked, he had no idea that Jaime was even thinking that, from their conversations he learnt that he truly did love his sister more than anyone, but of course Gendry knew that Arya wanted the same thing as Jaime, and if she were to go he would follow. 

 

Gendry woke early that morning, dawn had barely hit. Stepping out the inn, ironically called ‘The Water Stag’, he made his way into cloudy Braavos to find Arya. He knew were she to think it was him she would run so he took a careful approach. Braavos was pretty, artsy in a way Gendry could never hope to understand. However everything Jaime had told him when they arrived was true, there were many courtesans and many beggars, along with hooded people which creeped Gendry out as he felt as if they were staring at him. 

 

After around thirty minutes of wondering the streets of Braavos he found what he was looking for, there she sat muttering her thank yous. Time had been kind to her, she was beautiful, a true lady. Her hair was long and her curves had developed, Gendry felt more attracted to her than ever. He sat on the other corner of the wall she leant on and sighed, this caused her to turn her head towards him, but she did not know it was him yet.

“ _ No featherbed for me, I’ll wear a gown of golden leaves, and bind my hair with grass, But you can be my forest love, and me your forest lass.”  _ Gendry sang, which caused Arya to really look at him in shock, she had no eyes but he knew she was thinking of him. 

 

She reached her hand out to touch his hair and he let her. She felt it for some time before touching his chin, where his stubble was. “You never could grow a beard.” She said, no emotion in her voice.

“I’ve missed you Arya, I have come to get you, take you back home.” He smiled holding her hand, but she pulled away.

“Gendry leave, leave me here. It is not safe for you, and besides… Arya Stark is dead, she died the night her friend became a knight of the hollow hill.” She muttered before running away. Gendry sighed and leant his head on the stone wall behind him. He closed his eyes to think on what to do.

“The girl you knew is dead.” He heard. He opened his eyes to see another one of those hooded figures standing in front of him, his face covered completely, Gendry really didn’t like these people but he knew from what Jaime told him to stay away from them.

“And who are you exactly?”

“No one.”

“So why are you speaking to me?” Gendry was pissed with all these riddles, everyone calling themselves no one. They had stolen his Arya.

“I am warning you Gendry son of Robert.” At that Gendry looked up, how had he known his name. “Stay away from that girl, or things will end badly for you.” The man left leaving a speechless Gendry.

 

Gendry walked back to the inn his mind clouded with thoughts, he knew he couldn’t kill these people, the way Jaime talked it was as if they were spawn of the Great Other. No matter his size, strength or the size of his hammer, he could maybe kill one before being cut down like a fish. Entering the inn he came across a very unhappy Jaime, his sword was placed on the table and a plate of food in front of him.

“Wow! Look who showed up.” Jaime smiled sipping his ale,  _ in the morning? _ Gendry thought. “Tell me did you find your dear wife to be?” Jaime asked pointing his good hand at the chair opposite. Gendry sat and placed his hammer next to Jaime’s sword.

“Yes, and no.” Gendry said looking down.

“Don’t boy, don’t even think about going in that place.” Jaime said sternly sitting forward now, his finger in the air. The house of black and white could be seen from their outside table.

“How do you know what I am thinking?” Gendry said in a defensive tone.

“That tone proved it. You are forgetting my age, what I have seen and what I have been through.” Jaime said sipping his ale and taking a bite from his bacon.

“And what have you seen?” Gendry asked sealing some of Jaime’s bread. Jaime just tilted his head at the action before tensing and losing all expression on his face.

 

“I have seen a king who wanted to burn his people, I have seen a young boy burnt alive with his father surrounded by people who just watched, I have been instructed to kill my father, I have seen the sword of the morning follow orders blindly, I have seen the best men blinded by their stupidity and loyalty, I have seen wildfire burn, I have seen the life of the last great king of a dynasty be taken, but most importantly Gendry, I have felt the two things I held close to my heart taken away from me.” Jaime said staring into the distance, Gendry knew the knight hated to talk of his past and he was a fool for bringing it up. 

 

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes, until Gendry dragged Jaime’s plate towards him and ate the food, Jaime chuckled a bit at that before sipping his ale again, “I want you to teach me how to fight.” Gendry said quickly. Jaime placed his mug down and looked into the sea blue eyes of the blacksmith. “It’s just I heard once that you were trained by Arthur Dayne, and that you bested him in combat once, and I guess that makes you good and I would like to learn how to fight with a sword.” Jaime smiled softly at that.

 

“You are aware of my obvious handicap right?” Jaime asked lifting his golden hand up. Gendry nodded, “Fine, I will help you master the sword, you may wish to stick to the hammer but I understand the want to learn the sword. We start now.” Jaime said standing and picking up his sword. “You can use the girl’s sword until you have your own.” Jaime said walking down to the beach.

 

Gendry ran to his room and unwrapped the sword he made, the hilt wa beautiful to him. It had a wolf pommel with grey jewels as eyes, but surrounding the wolfs head were a circle of grey acorns, a tribute to their journeys years back, the handle was black leather and the crossguard was regular steal with another small grey jewel in the middle, again silver acorns were spread around the edges of the guard, in a similar style to Braavosi rapiers a ring was on one side of the pommel to protect the hand, but on both sides a flattened wolf’s head was with its mouth open decorated the part where the blade met the guard, again with grey jewels for eyes. Gendry really had put time into the blade, in a way he poured his heart into it and he knew Jaime would laugh at him.

 

He walked down to the beach sword in hand, he drew the blade and Jaime took some time to inspect it. “Oh by the gods you are lovestruck.” Jaime laughed out loud, Gendry just got red and it felt as if steam was blowing out of his ears.   
“Shut up!” Gendry said irritated, Jaime just laughed more, sitting on a rock to laugh even harder, coughs were now coming out his mouth from the heavy laughing.

“I get the wolf, the jewels but why acorns?” Jaime said swallowing his laughs but some slipped out anyway. Gendry just sighed and knew that more laughs will follow.

“Well, we were at acorn hall and she wore a dress with acorns and then some things happened after.” Gendry was blushing heavily. Jaime stood there his cheek blown up holding his laughs back, but he failed and he spat his laughs out again, causing Gendry to get even redder.

“Did the dress survive the night or did you scream  _ Ours is the Fury _ and rip it up?” Jaime said laughing again.

“NO! We just played around and then someone sang a song for us.” Gendry said.

“Gods that is embarrassing, what does it say on the blade?” Jaime asked lifting the sword up and reading the words engraved in the middle of the blade, “ _ You can be my forest love and me your forest lass.  _ Was that the song then?” Jaime said again trying to hold his laughter back.

“Yes, yes for fucks sake it was the fucking song!” Gendry was starting to get angry now.

“Oh alright alright, but what did you do with the rest of the Valyrian steel? You carved some of it out and reduced the blade a bit so what did you make with it?” Jaime asked.

“I made her something.” Gendry muttered looking down. 

“Oh you truly are lovestruck then.” Jaime smiled at the boy, he considered him to most likely be the greatest friend he ever had, besides his brother of course, most would use Jaome for money or to climb the social ladder but Gendry was different to those, he saw past the name Kingslayer.

“It doesn’t matter if I am, she’s a lady I am but a bastard, how could we ever possibly be together?” Gendry asked sitting on the rock next to Jaime, his hand wrapped around the wolfs head of the sword. 

 

Jaime felt sorry for Gendry, he truly did, he scooted closer and put a hand on his shoulder, Gendry had some stray tears rolling down his cheek. He has always known that his feelings would never become true, even when they were kids he felt uncomfortable at times with her touching him, and he never could go to Winterfell after all they went through, he simply could not watch her marry some Lord and birth his children while he remains in the forge as the one time friend of Lady Arya of the North. “Listen Gendry, your time on this world is limited, as is everyone else's. Let me tell you what I remember of the girl, she wasn’t the type to be married away. Gendry as your friend let me tell you, if she feels half the way you do about her then she will look past your last name, and besides you and I will die sooner than we would like. When that Dragon queen comes here I am sure she will love to see the head of the man who killed her father and the head of the son of the usurper on spikes. So Gendry live now, go the girl confess your love for her and then for god's sake fuck the girl! I’m sick of this lovey dovey bullshit, now pick up your sword!” Jaime said nudging the boy. Gendry wiped his eyes and picked up the blade.

 

“Wait, let me knight you.” Jaime said dropping his guard. Gendry stopped in his tracks and looked at the knight, “I know the brotherhood knighted you, but let me do it a real knight and a lord. I am technically Lord of the Westerlands.” Gendry simply nodded. Jaime gestured for him to take a knee. Jaime lifted his blade and placed it on Gendry’s shoulders “I, Ser Jaime Lannister knight you Ser Gendry of Flea Bottom, I’m assuming you don’t want to be part of the Rock.” Jaime chuckled as he lifted Gendry up.

 

“Thank you Jaime… for everything.” Gendry said smiling at the older knight.

"Well they don't call me Jaime the kind for nothing now do they?"

"No one has ever called you that." Gendry chuckled.

"Well they fucking should, I am giving out relationship advice, knighthoods and free fighting lessons out of the kindness of my heart."

"You're an idiot." Gendry scoffed.

"Who's the one here that can read? Oh right me." Jaime said before swinging his blade at Gendry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to comment :)


	4. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime gives more advice to the new knight, Arya goes through her toughest trial yet, one she might not finish.

**Jaime**

 

The boy was much like his father, he relied too much on his strength when wielding his sword, using his entire arm to deliver a blow. “Now, use your wrist instead, fight with a flow. A sword is light unlike a hammer.” Jaime said as he moved, his guard up. He had shown Gendry the basics, how to move, how to block, how to parry, and the boy was learning quickly. The pair trained every morning and every night on the white sand beaches of Braavos. However up to that point Jaime always got the better of Gendry. Until today.

 

Gendry struck with strength pushing Jaime off balance, “Shit!” Jaime muttered, Gendry then kicked the kingslayer causing him to fall on a knee. Jaime lunged with his sword at Gendry’s torso but Gendry knocked the blade out his hand. Gendry went to strike but his blade was stopped midway, Jaime had caught it with his golden hand and was holding a knife to Gendry’s leg. Jaime wore a smug smile until standing up and pushing Gendry’s sword away.

 

“You see the fake hand is quite useful.” Gendry chuckled, Jaime smiled at the boy.

“Well if I still had my right I would never be in that position, instead your neck would be open and I would be explaining to your beloved Stark that my hand slipped.” Jaime said fastening his sword belt. “Gendry.” Jaime said turning serious, he knew that Gendry wanted to prove things and that a bastard would always search for meanings, to Jaime his advice was valuable to the young smith. 

 

“What’s the matter?” Gendry asked noticing the sudden change in expression. Jaime sighed and sat down on the rock, “I understand that you are a bastard and that you have never had meaning, I know you love this girl and I know you love your father even though you never met the man. But I want you to promise me something. Promise me that whatever you do you will never take an oath. You see you remind me of myself when I was young, I was fifteen when the mad king put me into the Kingsguard, oaths are fake. I swore an oath to the king, I swore an oath to protect the people and lastly I swore an oath to the name Lannister when I was born. People like to laugh and call me Kingslayer, they think it hurts me but they are fools Gendry. I saved them, I saved them all. Aerys was going to burn them all, he had being saying it for months. The last order the mad king gave me was to kill my father, the next order he gave to a pyromancer was to light the city on fire using the wildfire underneath the city, so at that moment Gendry, to keep one oath I had to break two.” Jaime said eyes showing no emotion as he stared into the dark sea.

 

“What has that got to do with me?”

“Oh everything, you will swear an oath to Arya and swear an oath to the name Baratheon or this queen, what happens when she wants to leave and take you with her? You will break your oath no doubt and follow her like the lovestruck fool you are, but look at the last time a Baratheon put his oath of love over his oath to crown, we had a rebellion and the girl died. Gendry swear no oaths, I do not want you to be in a similar situation that your father and I were in.” Jaime said.

 

“I promise.” Gendry muttered, picking his war hammer from the floor.

“Well that’s enough for one day, go do your business while thinking of the blind girl you buffoon.” Jaime chuckled before walking away, leaving Gendry to his thoughts.

 

**Gendry**

 

It seemed to Gendry that maybe Jaime actually cared for him, they had grown close and in a strange way Jaime was the closest he had ever come to a father. Giving him advice, teaching him to read, to fight and to love. 

 

“The boy gets better.” Gendry heard, immediately knowing who it would be, he picked his hammer and turned to face the hooded man. There were four this time, all of them dressed the same. None were visibly armed.

 

“What do you want from me?” Gendry asked his hammer in position to attack. The man in the middle stepped forward.

“If we wanted you dead you would be dead.” Gendry could see a sick smile take shape under the hood, “Do you not want to come see the girl?”

“Stay away from her!” Gendry said, anger was running through his brain,  _ ours is the fury _ kept going through his mind, one stepped towards him and without thinking he swung the deadly hammer towards the face of the hooded figure causing the man’s skull to split in two, his brains scattered around the sand. “Silly move.” The man smiled,  and before Gendry could react he felt a knife be plunged into his the side of his leg and a cloth placed on his mouth before everything went black.

 

**Arya**

 

“The girl has her eyes back.” Jaqen said as he appeared in front of Arya, Arya nodded before dropping the staff she was training with. Arya had been in Braavos for some months now, yet she still hated the stench of the house. 

 

“A girl is ready for her next task.” She said glaring into the deep brown eyes of Jaqen. Arya would be lying if she said there was no tension between her and the assassin. Only once in the past had she felt some sort of romantic feeling for someone and that was Gendry, but that was many years ago and before he turned up here she had thought of him as little as possible. Ever since his arrival in Braavos she has had a fear remain inside her, the fear that he would be killed by the faceless men, but she knew he wasn’t stupid enough to attack one or even engage one.

 

“Well then, the girl will follow.” Jaqen said before walking away, Arya following closely behind. “This boy had attacked a member and has angered our god, he must face punishment and you will be the one to inflict it, this will be your greatest step in becoming no one. The boy must have been a fool, only idiots thought of even looking at a faceless man. She stood in the middle of the chamber and was handed a slender whip, she had felt this in Harrenhal and knew the immense pain it could inflict. 

 

Her heart sank to her stomach when she saw the boy dragged in, it was him. His sea blue eye glaring into her, they had hurt him, his left eye was swollen and purple. She froze, he had smiled a small smile before being chained in between two great columns. “The girl will strike the boy twenty times, or a man will kill him.” Jaqen had said softly in her ear before walking behind her. 

 

Arya’s eyes had begun to water now, she didn’t want to inflict pain on him. But she knew she had no choice, Jaqen would make true to his promise no doubt, and Arya could never imagine the death of Gendry. She lifted the whip and struck him on the back, he had screamed in pain which caused the tears to roll down her face, “I’m sorry Gendry.” She whispered softly before striking again, each time sobbing an apology, Gendry’s screams filled the chamber and she couldn't stand it. “I’m sorry Gen, I’m sorry.” She sobbed before hitting him again. She stopped, there were two hits left and she couldn’t bring herself to do it. She had realised how silly the idea of becoming no one was, she was Arya and that man there was her Gendry. 

 

“The girl wants him to die?” Jaqen said moving closer to her. 

“NO!” She screamed before composing herself. She lifted the whip and struck him twice more, each time causing a louder scream. His back was crimson now, blood pouring down to the floor. She was sobbing now, through her tears she saw him smile again at her, tears of his own falling down his face, “I love you Gendry” She muttered through sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update will hopefully be out before Wednesday, thanks for reading :)


	5. The Golden Lion of the House Lannister and the Black Stag of the House Baratheon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The regrowth of a limb can bring freedom to many.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update I know and a bit of a cliffhanger but sorry :(.

In Braavos there was a story of an assassin who lost his leg, he was part of the faceless men. When he returned to his cult they say he grew back his leg, they say when he killed a man with the metal leg which replaced the real one it grew back in a matter of seconds, an old tale that few still knew, yet it was true.

 

**Gendry**

 

He had been in his cell for nearly a day now, it was night he knew from the small window which allowed the white light of the moon to gleam through. He had never felt more pain than the day before, he knew she hated to do what she did, she hadn’t changed too much yet. She still had her feelings unlike the rest of the fuckers. They said that he would stand trial in front of their god, because that’s what the world needed, another fucking god. 

 

It was well past midnight when a cloaked figure pulled him out his cell, he thought it was time for his trial, but he was wrong. He was led down the stairs and into a room with no light, but he knew it was not good. Two more figures appeared and tied him to a table that was leaning forward. His arms and legs bound.

 

“Who are you?” He heard someone say, he twisted his head towards the direction of the sound but could see nothing, it was far too dark.

“Gendry Waters.” He said, he suddenly felt a blade cut his leg, he screamed in pain. 

“Who are you?” The man asked again. Gendry was seething with anger, had he his hammer he would of broken the man in three.

“Gendry Waters.” He said through gritted teeth, the blade stuck his arm now, another scream left him. 

“One more time, who are you?”

“Gendry, Gendry of the house Bar- … of the house…Baratheon.” He said sighing in defeat. For it was at that moment he knew that he could no longer deny who he was, he could no longer simply call himself a blacksmith of flea bottom, he was the son of the king, the first Stag King, it was his right more so than any dragon or flaming Stag and it was time for him to accept that.

“And what are you?”

“The rightful king of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the first men, ruler of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm.” He sighed, he had been defeated he could no longer pretend, Jaime had told him that many times before and now he had realised it. 

 

“The man walked into the light and pulled back his hood, it was Jaqen, the red haired one from Harrenhal, Gendry clenched his fists, he wanted to kill that man more than anything for what he did to Arya, what he made her become. “You stand under trial for taking a life that was not yours to take, do you confess Gendry of house Baratheon?” 

 

“Ha, you are a fool then, save your breath with this fake trial and your fake god, I demand a trial by combat.” Gendry said. Jaqen only smiled.

“As you wish.” He motioned for him to be brought, he was taken off the table and pulled onto his feet. “I might as well create an advantage.” Jaqen said as he plunged a knife into Gendry’s right side, Gendry screamed in pain. “For my Arya.” Jaqen whispered in his ear before leaving.

 

**Jaime**

 

Jaime walked through the hall of the house, the faces on the pillars scared him not, he was told by a courtesan that his friend had been taken, and he already knew where, the boy was lovestruck and that caused him to become a fool with his actions.

 

Jaime entered the main hall and saw ten hooded figures and a man in the middle with red hair. He could see Arya Stark to the side with watery eyes and Gendry on the floor, a sword at his feet. At that moment Jaime thought back to his brothers of the past, Ser Arthur Dayne, Ser Barristan Selmy, Lewyn Martell and his prince, Rhaegar Targaryen, he thought on how he had failed them, and how he won’t fail those he cared for again.

 

“Who are you?” Jaime heard the red haired man speak, he smiled his smug smile and walked in the middle of the hall, giving both Arya and Gendry slight nods. 

“I am his champion.” Jaime said, his golden hand resting on his new sword. Laughter erupted from the hooded figures. “Oh you laugh? Your friends laughed when I asked to enter, two of them in their hoods. But I killed them, and now I will kill you.”  Gendry smiled, it was the classic arrogant Jaime that he had come to like.

 

“You are but a cripple.” The red haired man said. Jaime smiled and looked at his golden hand. “I will make this a fair fight, Waif! Come here.” At that a women only a few inches taller than Arya appeared, she was forced on her knees by two of the hooded figures, Jaime stared at her confused, what did she have to do with anything. “Kill her. With the gold hand.” The man had said, still remaining in the same position. 

“Why?” Jaime asked, the man just nodded. Jaime looked at Arya and saw that she simply nodded at him, an order to do it, he nodded back and walked over to the girl. He raised his golden hand and beat her, he beat her continuously till her blood had caused both his hand and the floor to go red, it was after some minutes she died, her brains scattered on the floor. It was then Jaime felt his hand burning, he looked at it to see the gold melting, the molten liquid pouring on the floor, he screamed in pain as it was a pain he had never known. His eyes shut to conceal the agony, but when the feeling had stopped he opened them he was shocked, his hand… his right hand was there and it was moving. He smiled, and chuckled to himself. He looked over to Gendry who had a smile on his face despite the pain as they both knew what this meant and this man clearly did not. 

“The fight is now fair.” The man bowed his head. Jaime but smiled and drew his blade holding it in his right hand now, he twisted it feeling the movement for it had been years since he had felt a blade in the correct hand.

 

“Oh you are foolish.” Jaime smiled feeling the balance of the sword, he still wore a smug smile and still chuckled. “Tell me assassin, do they tell tales of the kingslayer here?” Jaime asked walking back to the middle of the hall. The man just nodded. Jaime smiled again, “They say that he was the greatest swordsman in the world do they not?” Jaime asked again, the man nodded again, causing Jaime’s smile to widen even further. “And what do they say his name was?”

 

“Jaime, he was a golden lion of the house Lannister.” The man said. Jaime smiled even more. “But this man died at the orders of Catelyn Stark, so what is the reason for your questions?” The man asked.

 

“Well you see my name is Jaime Lannister, my sigil is the lion. I killed my king long ago, but I lost a hand and lost the ability to fight but you my red haired friend have given it back to me, and now I will slaughter every hooded fucker here, and then I will piss on your beloved god, so shall we begin?” Jaime smiled his sword pointed at the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I love Jaime with both his hands but still with the mentality of one, I got a lot of inspiration from his dream which had his five brothers and his prince riding towards him in the books. I feel as if he felt guilty and ashamed for failing those he cared for and now he was in a similar position with Gendry and wants to never make the same mistake again.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	6. Piss on their God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime fucking Lannister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short length, thought this should be a stand alone

**Gendry**

 

The way Jaime moved was unlike any he had seen before, his movements were swift and beautiful, he left his opponent completely clueless on what he was going to do next. The sword that Gendry had made for him was large enough to be held with both hands, and Jaime felt very comfortable with it in his hand. Gendry looked over to Arya to see her staring at the kingslayer, she did not blink, the only movements was her chest moving up and down.

 

Jaqen struck first, using the spear to lunge at Jaime’s neck, Jaime pushed the spear upwards before moving in close enough to strike the assassin in the face with his crossguard, Jaqen staggered, his hand covering his nose - which now had blood pouring out of it. Jaime smiled, he was cocky as was expected, every person in Westeros had heard the tales of the three great knights of the old Kingsguard,  _ Ser Barristan the Bold, Ser Arthur the Sword of the Morning and the young Ser Jaime the Golden _ . Jaime moved to attack his blade striking in opposite directions, paired with a lunge that struck the Jaqen’s side causing some blood to squirt out. Jaime quickly held his sword up again, making sure never to drop his guard.

 

Jaime shot a quick smile at Arya, who in return allowed a small smirk to appear on her face. She, like Gendry, knew all the tales of the kingslayer and how he fought like no other, so she knew that they would be making it out of there tonight. Jaime attacked again, still dancing around his opponent, not the water dance Arya had shown Gendry all those years ago, but a dance as if he were a lion and Jaqen was his deer, swift and beautiful yet aggressive at the same time. It was then the Jaime faked his attack before swinging in a completely different direction, he cut the right hand of Jaqen clean off, the blood squirting on the floor, it was then that he spun, pulling his sword up so it cut the middle of his face causing the assassin to drop to the floor. Jaime stood with his back to the fallen assassin, the move had caused Arya to gasp, although she hated Jaqen for what he did to Gendry, he was still once her friend.

 

Jaime smirked, his clothes covered in the blood of another man, his sword shining in Lannister red. Gendry saw Jaime at that moment not as the Kingslayer, but as the person Jaime always wanted to be, a golden lion, a killing machine, the greatest swordsman to ever live. It was then that the assassin lying had stood and moved towards Jaime, Gendry was too weak to scream in warning and Arya’s attention was elsewhere, but it mattered not, as before Jaqen could lift his knife, Jaime had switched grip on the blade and turned his sword backwards, he then plunged it into the gut of Jaqen. Jaqen groaned as Jaime pulled his blade out, the assassin dropped, his blood pouring over the floor.

 

It was then Jaime looked at the numbers in front of him, he counted eighteen of the hooded killers in front of him. To his side he spotted a barrel, he knew it was filled with oil as the men burned the remainders of the bodies of the people they killed, the oil was probably meant for Gendry. Jaime plunged his sword into the black liquid, he pulled it out, the liquid sticking to the metal, Jaime reached for the torch on the wall and lit his sword. A great flame burned from his blade and he smiled. He pointed the flaming sword at the assassins, taunting them into approaching them. 

 

They came one at a time, Jaime cut three of them down with the blade, burning them all. An ironic thing for him to burn them all. He continued to move as he had done before, cutting each one of them down. At this moment more men appeared, all of them armed with spears and knives.  _ Fools _ Jaime thought as they ran towards him. The bodies piled onto a great hill as he stood in the same position cutting them all down. Jaime was covered in red now, almost unrecognisable, he cut more and more down until only five remained. The once infamous guild of assassins was cut down to just five, as Jaime Lannister had completed his promise to kill them all. The five charged at the same time, Jaime picked up a spear lying to the left of him, twirling it in his left hand. The men charged but Jaime plunged his spear from the side into two of them at the same time. Letting go of the weapon, he locked the other two with his sword, he tilted the blade to burn the face of one, and then used his crossguard to push the knife of the other up, before slicing his face in half, the man fell at the bottom of the pile. 

 

Jaime stood breathing heavily, his sword still burning. He walked over to the pool of black water and plunged the blade in it, the steam erupted from there causing a hiss that was painful to the ears of Gendry. He sheathed his steaming sword and helped Gendry up. Gendry grunted in pain. 

“You are hurt.” Jaime said, as he ripped some of his tunic off to wrap the wound on his leg and arm. “Your torso as well.” He said going to rip a larger chunk of his tunic.

“No don’t do that!” Gendry said, but Jaime ignored him and tore it anyway, wrapping it around his body to cover the wound on his torso.

“Don’t worry, you can fix it.” Jaime said. He looked over to Arya who remained still. “Go pick her up, we have to leave.” Jaime said, wiping the blood off his face. 

“She’s shocked.” Gendry muttered.

“Well aren’t you?” Jaime asked, eyebrows raised. Gendry walked over to Arya and lifted her in his arms, she made no protest, just buried her face in his chest before he limped out. 

“I will catch up with you.” Jaime said nodding at Gendry.

“What are you going to do?” Gendry asked.

“I am going to piss on their god.” Jaime smiled, “Now go to the docks, there is a ship waiting for you, a captain by the name Edward. Now go.” Jaime said as he turned. 

  
Jaime picked the barrel of oil and spilt it around the great hall, the bodies being coated in it as well. The barrel was large enough to cover the entire room, he led the trail out of the building onto the steps and on the outer walls. He then picked up a torch from the wall and dropped it on the trail causing the fire to burn alive. “ _ But now the Reynes weep o’er his hall, with no one there to hear _ .” Jaime muttered before turning away from the burning building to his small dinghy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos help me keep going! :)


	7. To Judge a Lion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya confronts the kingslayer, and warms to Gendry like she used to

 

**Jaime**

 

Jaime sat on the floor at the end of the boat, one leg extended out in front of him. He was cleaning his sword with a wet cloth making sure to get rid of any signs of a flame. He was deep into his thoughts, two wineskins next to him, one already half drunk. It was then he saw the quiet steps of Arya Stark, he was shocked she could move so quietly without officially being a faceless man.

“Stark.” Jaime muttered before looking back down to his blade.

“What are you doing here?”   
Jaime scoffed, wiping his blade, “To find you, and upkeep the oath I swore to your mother.” 

“And when did you start caring about oaths?”

  
Jaime scoffed and pulled his head back to look into the night sky, “And who told you that? Ned Stark? Always hated me. Bloody northern fool.” Jaime said before pulling his head forward to look into Arya’s eyes, green meeting grey.

“Don’t you dare talk about him like that kingslayer!”

“Ah, kingslayer, has a nice ring to it, no? Tell me, how many people have you killed Stark?”

“Eleven.”

“And how many have you saved?”

“One. And you Lannister, how many have you killed?” She asked scoffing and folding her arms.

“Lannister? What happened to kingslayer?” He asked eyebrows raised, she simply stared in response, “Countless, I have killed too many to remember.” He said tilting his head to the side.

“And saved?”

“Seven hundred and sixty thousand. The population of King’s Landing at the time and the entire Lannister army. That was the day old honourable Ned Stark found me and dubbed me kingslayer. The wolf judged the lion.” Jaime scoffed at the end, “But your dear father was right, let us toast shall we.” Jaime said lifting one of the wineskins to Arya who accepted it. He lifted his wineskin in the air and smiled, “To the great king Aerys Targaryen, second of his name, king of the Andals and the First men, lord of the seven kingdoms and protector of the realm, and to Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning and honorable knight of the Kingsguard.” Jaime said before taking a large gulp of his wine. Arya taking a small sip. 

“Why Arthur Dayne?” 

 

Jaime stood and looked down at the girl, his left hand resting on his blade, he was yet to get over the fact that he was no longer a cripple and could finally be himself again. “Tell me, did you ever hear how my dear mentor Arthur died?” Jaime asked walking to the side of the ship and staring into the distance.

“My father killed him in combat.”

 

Jaime scoffed and turned to look into the grey eyes of the girl, she wore the sword Gendry had designed on her hip now and a small part of Jaime was proud of the boy,  _ his first steps into finally getting her _ he had thought. “Did he? You see I was told that Arthur was stabbed in the back by Howland Reed, and Ned cut him down while he was on his knees, and what was the reason for him doing that?”

 

“That’s not fair! What was your reason for killing an old man!” This had made Jaime angry, ignorance. It was true people muttering kingslayer behind his back annoyed him, yet pure hatefulness based on lies told by a man who had commited equally foul acts put Jaime in a very bad mood.

 

“He wanted me to kill my father and watch as he burnt them all!”Jaime screamed back, at this point Gendry had emerged from the cabin and looked on in curiosity, he was still limping and his torso was still wrapped up despite the fact it was no longer bleeding. “Imagine that girl, imagine your king telling you to kill your father, imagine him instructing you to watch as hundreds of thousands of innocent men, women and children died. Imagine the entire world not listening to what you had to say, to judge you wherever you go and mutter as you walk by them. I saved you girl, like I saved that city. They were going to kill you, those hooded fuckers. I killed them all, I did all of that to keep the vow I swore to your fucking mother. You are angry for me for killing the red haired one no? Well he wasn’t using his head when he gave my hand back, so I took it off him.” Jaime smiled smugly. “By what right! By what right does a wolf judge a lion! By what right does a stag judge a lion! Stannis Baratheon sits and calls me kingslayer! Ned Stark called me kingslayer! Without me your precious father and the self proclaimed rightful ruler of the seven kingdoms would be ash!” Jaime sat back down, his back hitting the wooden edge with a thump, “I should have let him do it.” He smiled, “I should of let him burn them all, my father, Baratheon, Stark. I should of let him.” Jaime said shaking his head, a smile still on his lips. “Leave me girl, go talk with your smith.” He said before gulping a large amount from his wineskin.

 

**Arya**

 

She entered the dimly lit room where she slept to see Gendry sitting on the bed. She smiled at him before sitting opposite on a chair. The two hadn’t spoken much since the slaughter of the Faceless Men. 

 

“Arya.” He began cutting short, he had been thinking on what to say for days now. He had a script in his head but now he could think of nothing. “Arya I’m sorry, for leaving you back then.” He began not able to look her in the eyes. 

 

“It’s fine.” Arya said with no emotion. If she was being honest it wasn’t fine. For years she despised Gendry for leaving her, for some time he was on her list, another person who betrayed her. But seeing him now she didn’t care about the past at all, he had found his way to her eventually.

 

“Oh… right.” Gendry said, he was shocked that she was being so nice to him, he was expecting her to bite his head off or yell at him til blood pours out his ears. “What were you and Jaime talking about?”

 

“The past.” She said toying with the pommel of her sword. She was very happy when Gendry presented her with her gift, although he was about to pass out, she had no words to express her gratefulness. 

 

“He’s a good man Arya, he is the only reason I am here.” Gendry said, a slight plea in his voice. He had taken her hand in his and smiled his soft smile. But Arya snatched her hand from his grip causing him to frown in confusion.

 

“Oh he is the reason you are here? You didn’t come because you realised what u did but because that man needed a squire and you were the closest one to him!” Gendry was shocked at the anger coming from Arya, throughout their years together she had never actually screamed at him in pure rage.

 

“What? No! Of course he isn’t the reason! How was I supposed to come and get you? He got us a boat, he armed me and taught me to fight. Then he saved both our lives. He has promised to aid us in any way he can once we arrive, we need him Arya. He… he is my friend.” Gendry said.

 

“Your friend? Gendry do you know what this man has done? How could you possibly trust him?” Arya asked her arms crossed against her chest.

 

“Because he helped me. If it weren’t for him I would still think that you were dead, I would still be smithing at the inn for the brotherhood, I would still not let any women touch me in a loving way. He is the reason we met again.” Gendry said grabbing Arya by the arms and glaring into her eyes. She just stared back at him, a strange feeling brewed in her stomach, one she hadn’t felt in years and one she never liked. 

 

She simply nodded glancing down at their feet, she then looked back into his blue eyes, “Come on, let’s go to bed.” She said tugging his sleeve to follow her.

“Yeah, I’ll just get some sheets I guess.” Gendry said, Arya stared at him in confusion, “to put on the floor to make it a bit more comfortable.” Gendry shrugged. 

“Come here you fool, we did it before so we can do it again.” She smiled pulling him into the small bed. They both fitted under the furs, but had to be close. Arya turned herself around to face him, she buried her face in his neck and snuggled close to him letting out a soft sigh. 

 

**Jaime**

 

He slept on the ship deck that night, not wanting to distract the fairy tale lovers. Sitting alone in the dark made him think of his family. His sister, the conniving bitch she became in the capital, her own ambitions tearing apart their last boy. He thought she loved him the way he loved her, she couldn’t stand the fact he had lost his hand, and on his travels he realised what kind of person she actually was. He vowed to all the gods he could think of that he would never return to his sister, no matter what. But deep down he knew, that soon he would of have to do it, he would have to kill his sister, she was a threat to everyone. And his brother, the one he trusted most, he didn’t know if Tyrion was even still alive, he was most likely dead, Essos has never been the safest place with its slavers and horse lords. It made him sad to think on what his once glorious house had become, three children each one worse than the last.

 

“What’s that?” He heard behind him, he saw Arya move to stand next to him, her finger pointing in the distance. Jaime looked and saw a great fleet, a fleet next to the wall.

“The Baratheon fleet. You can tell from the ridiculous burning stags.” Jaime chuckled.

“Aren’t you worried he will recognise you?” 

“No, my beard is much longer now, and the he still thinks Jaime has one hand.” Jaime wasn’t lying, his beard was truly long now, it’s golden strands reaching almost past his neck. “So, did you sleep well then?” Jaime chuckled, glancing at Arya. Arya scowled.

“Is this the sense of humor Gendry keeps talking about?”

“Yes, I hope it was all good things he said.”

“Yes, he worships the ground you walk on from the looks of it.” Arya chuckled.

“Scared of some competition Stark? Don’t worry, I am not interested in anymore bloody stags.”

“Wha - why would I worry about competition?” Arya asked stuttering on her words.

“Because you love him almost as much as the idiot loves you.” Jaime chuckled, “You are the one for him, although if I do become a sword swallower I am sure he will choose me.” Jaime smiled.

“And what makes you say that?”

“Well, I am the best looking man in the kingdoms, and you have matured nicely but gold always stands out, no?” Jaime chuckled more, earning a scoff from Arya.

“You’re a smug asshole.” She said crossing her arms.

“Am I? Never realised.” he said before walking away. Although she didn’t want to admit it, it was a possibility the kingslayer was not as bad as he seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :). Just letting you know, it is Gendrya centric but has a story at the same time. At least you know it can't go worst that season 8 ;). Update will be soon.


	8. I'll do it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stannis finds the group, and Arya vows to do something she promised herself she would never do.

**Gendry**

 

There ship was boarded before they could reach land, three ships with Burning Stags on their sails surrounded the small merchant ship. Gendry knew it was Stannis, Jaime had explained to him how his uncle, like himself, had taken the Lord of Light as his faith. The largest ship slid a bridge across to allow the men to climb onto the merchant ship. A creation that Stannis had overseen, used when he defeated the Iron fleet at Pyke, a way to get past the much better ironborn archers. 

 

That was when he saw him, Stannis Baratheon walked onto the ship, dressed in mail and armor. He had the same blue eyes as all Baratheons had, but Stannis’ were darker, as if he had seen and felt things no man should of ever felt. His eyes screamed betrayal. Jaime stood near Gendry and Arya at the back of the ship near the captain. Stannis and what seemed to be his kingsguard walked towards them. From what Gendry had been told, Stannis values law and order more than anything else, he doesn’t want the throne for personal desire but to fulfil his duty to retrieve it for his house. 

 

Stannis walked past all the sailors, looking at each one carefully. Gendry knew there was no escape from it then. Arya looked more Stark than anyone in the kingdoms, Gendry was the spitting image of Robert and Jaime, despite the beard, had the blonde hair and green eyes of a Lannister. Stannis walked paused at Jaime to glare into his eyes, as if seeing someone he had met long ago, the man just shook his head and walked to Gendry, there he stopped moving and turned to inspect him head to toe.

“You, boy.” He said walking closer to Gendry and taking his face in his hands, turning it in a way to inspect his features.

“M’lord?” Gendry replied trying to avoid Stannis’ eyes.

“Lord? That’s the one true king boy.” He heard a man with a thick Stormlands accent speak. The man must of been his hand, old and balding yet Gendry could see kindness in his eyes.

“Leave him Davos. Who was your father boy?” Stannis asked letting go of his face and stepping back.

“I don’t know, I’m a bastard.” Gendry said looking down.

“You will find it in your best interest not to lie to me. You carry a hammer, much like someone all three of us know, and that gives it away. You inherited his strength and Renly’s eyes, yet you do not have my intelligence from the looks of it. Take all three of them, but treat the girl as you would treat a lady.” Stannis said turning to walk away, men grabbed both Gendry and Jaime by the arms, Davos turned and looked at the back of his king.

“Your grace?” He said, confusion heavy in his voice.

“That one there,” Stannis began glaring into Arya’s grey eyes, “is a Stark of Winterfell. And therefore she will be treated like who she is, understood?” Stannis asked his eyebrows raised. Davos simply nodded before opening his mouth again, “And the other two your grace?”

“It seems we have found three nobles Davos. The boy is Robert’s bastard and that one there, is the kingslayer.” Stannis began walking towards Jaime glaring into his green eyes. “I had thought you were a cripple now kingslayer, your new beard made it harder for me to spot you, but all those years of seeing your smug grin around the red keep came back to me the second you smiled at the boy’s hammer.” Stannis said before walking away, Gendry and Jaime being pulled away and Arya being lightly held by Davos.

 

**Arya**

 

She walked into the main hall at Eastwatch, the fortress had been in ruins for many years but it was being rebuilt, no doubt funded by Stannis. The man sat at the head of a long table, surrounded by papers. Her father had always spoke highly about Stannis, he would talk how he held Storm’s End for months to protect his family’s honour and to make sure Robert’s orders were carried out successfully. Her father had always said that Stannis was one of the most just and honourable man in the kingdoms and that in reality, he would make a better king than Robert.

 

“Lady Stark.” Stannis nodded, gesturing her to sit next to him, food was brought. It was not as luxurious as she would of expected but enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Your grace.” She responded sitting next to him.

“I never liked feasts.” He said putting the paper in his hand down and pulling his plate of food towards him. Unlike Robert, Stannis limited himself to enough food to satisfy his needs and refused to over eat for the sake of it.

“Me either.” Arya replied also pulling a plate of food towards herself. The elder looked up and showed a small grin to the girl. He and her weren’t too different from one another, both had always been the black sheep in their family.

“My brother always spoke of your aunt, and he spoke of how apparently the younger daughter of Ned Stark looked identical to her. I met your aunt once, a good woman. She stood out in the crowd even when she was young. She was the only one who wanted to talk to the strange and miserable younger brother of Robert Baratheon.” He said throwing a piece of bread into his mouth and staring across the room.

“My father always spoke very highly of you, your grace.” Arya said placing a small piece of meat into her mouth. The king smiled lightly at her attempt to compliment him.

“Your father was a honourable and just man, yet at times I despised him. Oh how Robert would go on about the terrific Ned Stark, I was his brother, I followed him to hell and yet he exiled me to an island to live the rest of my days in misery.” He said eating his food slowly. Arya simply nodded, she was not angry at him for disliking his father, in fact she understood his reasons. “Now girl,” Stannis began, “How is it you came to be travelling with my brother’s bastard and the kingslayer? All that man has done to both our families, I would think that you would slit his throat in his sleep.” The man scoffed.

 

“At first I wanted to your grace. But he saved me, they both did.” Arya replied, her grey eyes meeting his blue. The king glared into her, as if he was reading her thoughts.

“Saved you? How?”

“They found me in Braavos, there Jaime killed eighteen of the faceless men to get me out, then he burned their hall.” 

 

The king scoffed again, “He always was a good fighter, it was all he was ever good for. So Lady Stark, what should I do with them? The bastard may wish to lay a claim on my throne like the Blackfyres did centuries ago, don’t you think it would be wiser to have him burned? And the kingslayer deserves to have his head on a spike does he not?”

 

“Gendry doesn’t want the throne!” Arya screamed in response earning a shocked response from the king.

“So history does repeat itself.” Stannis scoffed again.

“Gendry is just a smith, spare him.” 

“And why would I do that?”

“Your line is dying. There are only two Baratheons left, once you win your throne who will hold Storms End?”

 

Stannis stood and walked to the window at the far end of the room, his hands behind his back as he brooded looking into the black sea of the night. “You would have me give my ancestral seat to a bastard? What kind of fool do you take me for?” 

 

“He is more than a bastard, he is your nephew is he not?” Arya responded, Stannis lifted his left hand to stroke his beard. 

“Yes he is my nephew, as are fifty other children, what makes him so special? He won’t give any advantage to me, what highborn would want to marry a bastard smith, even if I do legitimise him.” 

 

“Me.” Arya muttered looking down causing the king to turn and stare at her. He walked towards her taking long strides before he stood directly above her.

“What did you say?” He asked.

“Legitimise him, and I will marry him when the time comes. Then the North will forever be your ally, the bannermen will follow you and you will be able to take what is yours.” She said looking up at the elder.

“You are your mother’s daughter. As you wish, but you will be the one to tell him, not me. Guards! Bring the boy in.” Stannis said sitting back down next to Arya.

 

A few minutes later Gendry was brought in, hands bound in chains and his clothes torn. Stannis looked up and a hint of anger shun on his face, “Take the chains of the damn child you idiots, he may be a bastard but he has my blood.” When the chains were removed Gendry looked up and the large purple mark on his face could be seen, Arya’s heart sunk at the sight of it and Stannis sighed. “Who was guarding the jail cells?” Stannis asked.

 

“Duncan, Stephen and Gerald m’lord.” The soldier responded, Stannis but nodded.

“And were there any fights between inmates?”

“No m’lord.”

“So those three did this to the boy?” He asked pointing at Gendry. The soldier simply nodded. Stannis turned to the knight who was standing in the corner, who Arya guessed to be one of his kingsguard. 

“Go down with Ser Orys and Ser Matthos, kill the three of them and burn their bodies publicly.” The knight nodded and walked away. “Leave us.” He said to the guards who bowed before walking out. Stannis notioned Gendry to sit next to him and he did. 

“I am sorry for the way you were treated.” Stannis began, Gendry simply nodded in thanks. The elder pushed a plate of food towards him, “eat, you will need your strength.” Gendry nodded and started to gobble down the food, he hadn’t eaten properly in days and was still weak from his injuries. “If you pledge your allegiance to me today, once the war is over I will legitimise you.” Stannis said making Gendry drop his food and simply gaze up in shock, “I’ll even give you Storm’s End, make you warden of the South.”. Gendry looked from Stannis to Arya, as if he were asking her if this was some sort of joke. Arya simply smiled and nodded.

“Thank you your grace, but why me of all?” Gendry said stuttering over his words. 

Stannis sighed, pushing his plate of food away, “Because you were the one Robert would have chosen. I’ve met two others, Edric Storm, a good for nothing boy who clings to his mother's dress, and Mya Stone, a girl who is the oldest of you all, a good lass yet again, not the one Robert would of chosen. You’re strong like him, carry his hammer and most of all have a northern lass.” Stannis smiled at his last comment causing Gendry to go a deep red.

 

“Enough of that though.” Stannis said waving his hand, he sat forward in his chair glaring into Gendry’s eyes, “How did you come to meet the kingslayer? And if you lie to me, I will know, so don’t.” Stannis said eyebrows raised. And so Gendry told him, he told the story from the day in the forge to the burning of the House of Black and White. Throughout the story the king stayed silent, simply brooding and stroking his beard. 

“So you think I should spare him?” Stannis asked after a long pause. Gendry simply nodded before saying, “Yes, I believe he truly has changed.”

“And you?” Stannis asked turning his head towards Arya, Arya simply nodded. The king paused, before standing causing Arya and Gendry to rise as well. “Very well then.” He said before leaving the room.

 

**Jaime**

 

He was annoyed, his foolishness to travel to the North, it would of been much safer to go to the Riverlands where no harm would come to any of them due to it still being in Lannister control and he still being a Lannister. However he was truly shocked to see Stannis Baratheon standing outside his cell alone. Jaime scoffed and turned his head back, “Your grace.”

“Kingslayer.”

“How may I assist you?”

“My new nephew has urged me to pardon you for your crimes, he says that you have redeemed yourself.” Stannis said scoffing.

“You always liked to scoff, I took it as your attempt to chuckle. Always was miserable.” Jaime replied chuckling.

“Is that anyway to talk to someone who is sparing you?”

“There’s a catch, you’re a man of honour. To you, a good deed doesn’t wash out a bad, and a bad a good.” Stannis smiled at that response, his hands behind his back, an old habit that the could never get out of it.

“You always were sharp, it’s good that you use those wits now. When I take my throne I need someone loyal to me to rule the Westerlands, to be Lord of Casterly Rock, pledge your loyalty and it will be yours, I will even spare Tommen’s life if he recognises himself a bastard, the same with that daughter of yours. They were sweet children from what I remember, unlike their monstrous brother.” Stannis said pacing in front of Jaime’s cell.

“What’s the catch?” Jaime responded, still sat in the corner of his cell.

“When I arrest your sister, you will be the one to kill her.” Stannis replied, Jaime could feel his eyes water, but he simply nodded in response. Stannis nodded his head and opened the cell door allowing Jaime to get to his feet. 

“I use to use your nickname as an insult, but I always knew why you did it. You admired the Blackfish as a child, and I admired your father, when he told me of the Mad King when I was a boy I knew then the type of man he was,. It was your duty to your house, father and the innocent to kill him, but as you said a good deed doesn’t outdo a bad one, and you broke your oath to that king, break your oath to me, I will burn you alive.” Stannis said before leaving the prison as Davos walked down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter up soon!


	9. Do You Remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I have literally done nothing for a week, but from now on updates will be very regular!

**Jaime**

 

Jaime was bathed and clothed, treated as a Lord. It would be strange for him to proclaim himself Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands to his father’s bannermen. He knew they had no love for Ceresi, yet at the same time they all spat kingslayer at him as he walked by. He had the idea of completely reinventing the land. Throughout the past three centuries, the Westerlands had led by the policy of isolationism, they felt as if they were weak if they aided other houses for nothing in return, Jaime wanted to change that, he wanted to use the resources in the land to help improve all seven of the kingdoms, even Dorne. His first idea was to change the flag, the flag was the Lannister sigil, but to Jaime the Westerlands were more than just house Lannister, there was house Brax, house Westerling and house Clegane among many more. Jaime sat drawing his ideas whenever he had time, and in the end came up with a golden lion, on four legs carrying a gold sword and behind that half of a golden sun shining brightly, all of this on a bright red background. This flag would be carried along with the Lannister sigil into battle it would represent a united kingdom not one house with all the power.

 

Jaime was sent for by the king, he stood in the hall of eastwatch with Davos at his side, Gendry and Arya sat at the side of the room together, Jaime greeted them with a simple nod which they returned. 

“The Lannister army is besieging Riverrun correct?” Stannis asked, Jaime simply nodded. “I march to Winterfell in a fortnight to reclaim the North, I already have the support of several Northern houses along with the support of the mountain clans, this brings my numbers to almost twelve thousand, yet the Lannister army at Riverrun is eight thousand strong correct? Along with another twenty at Casterly Rock, even more in King’s Landing if I am correct.”

 

“Yes, King’s Landing has forces of around thirty four thousand men available to them, the men at Riverrun should still be loyal to me, and those in the Westerlands also should side with your cause now I am their rightful lord, but the men in King’s Landing are loyal to Tommen and Cersei so the only way for you to claim the city is with a fight.” Stannis simply nodded to Jaime’s response.

 

“Very well, you will go to Riverrun and retrieve these men, you will then come to Winterfell where you will aid with the siege and eventual occupation of the keep.” Stannis said. Jaime simply nodded before exiting the room, Arya also slipped away while the king was busy addressing house Mormont.

 

**Arya**

 

She went to the small forge of Eastwatch, and abandoned shack where she knew she wouldn’t be found, well she hoped it at least.

“I guess you hate those things as well?” She heard, she turned around to see Gendry standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face while he fiddled with his fingers. She simply smiled and motioned him to come sit next to her on the table.

“Hate them with all my heart.” She chuckled looking down. Gendry did the same. There was an awkward silence between the two for a few minutes, both opening their mouths to speak but finding it hard to get the words out. However Gendry finally built the courage to speak a few words. 

“You, um… you remember Acorn Hall?” He asked looking up at her, a wide smile appeared on her face as she remembered those days.

“Of course… who could forget Lady Ravella Smallwood.” Both her and Gendry let out a small bit of laughter at the memory of the aging Lady.

“She had a great taste in clothes no?” Gendry asked a wide grin on his face.

“No way, she made me look like a small, skinny tree.” Arya snorted.

“Ah but it was a nice tree, a very pretty tree.” Gendry shrugged, Arya only continued laughing slapping Gendry’s arm.

“That joke wasn’t funny then, and it isn’t funny now Gen, get some new ones.”

“Who said I was joking?” At that Arya’s laughter stopped, and she sat upright, again the pair was in awkward silence, Gendry was mentally hitting himself for his stupidity.

“Remember that song Tom sang?” Arya asked, another smile appearing on her face.

“My Featherbed, I still sing it today sometimes actually.” Gendry chuckled.

“Tell me you understand why he sang it.” Arya asked.

“Because it was nice? I don’t know, I mean after we got… seperated I always sang it to remember you, but I don’t know why he sung it in the first place. You would probably have to ask him yourself.” Gendry smiled, but Arya didn’t return the gesture.

“Gods your stupid.” she muttered before hopping off the table and storming out. She could feel some tears in her eyes. For years she thought that he felt the same way back then as she did, that maybe he cared for her in a way friends don’t. At the time she refused to admit her own feelings, and felt that maybe he did as well due to his status, but he was going to be a Lord now, not that she cared, but it meant that he wouldn’t feel so inferior, but whatever a stupid thought.

 

**Gendry**

 

He remained seated on the table for a good ten minutes, but to him it felt like an hour, he didn’t know what he did to make her upset. His train of thought was interrupted by the sniggering of a familiar knight.

“What!” Gendry screamed earning even more laughter from Jaime. Jaime was prepared to leave, he was dressed in the same jerkin and britches as before, but they were cleaner and the crimson red shone in the dim light, he also wore a hooded cloak. 

“You really have no idea how to talk to women do you? Listen kid, I almost died saving the two of you idiots, maybe don’t act so clueless around her.” He said entering the forge, his hand on the pommel of his sword in a way Gendry was sure only Jaime could pull off.

“What do you mean? I’m not acting in any way.” Gendry asked in pure confusion, Jaime let out a brief smile at the sight of the boy being so nervous.

“Even I know why the outlaw sang the song, through your constant bitching even I could get the message. He sang it for the two of you, you fool. Think about it, and then go talk to her otherwise I fear she might slit your throat and then mine.” Jaime smiled before walking out the forge.

 

Gendry sprinted out his forge and made his way into the keep, barging past people without apologising, he ran up the stairs two steps at a time before he found himself outside Arya’s door. There he saw the strangest man he had ever seen, a man with all these different colour patches on his face, and a big belly to top it all off.

“Little lady does not see me, little lady wants to see blue eye boy in sea.” He said hopping on the spot. Gendry just stood there in even more confusion.

“Um, what?” Gendry asked, looking at the sniggering man.

“Ignore him.” Gendry heard a sweet sounding voice behind him, he turned to see no one. “Down here.” She said, Gendry looked down to see a small girl, no bigger than his leg in front of him. “I’m Shireen, the king’s daughter.” She smiled putting her hand out. Gendry went on one knee and shook the little hand, “I’m Gendry.” He smiled response earning a chuckle from the girl.

“I know who you are, father told me. You’re uncle Robert’s son, so that means we are cousins!” She smiled jumping on the spot. Gendry chuckled softly at the girl’s excitement.

“Yeah I guess we are cousins huh. I’ve never had a cousin.” He smiled. From what he could tell the girl was nothing like her father outside her looks, she was sweet and innocent where her father was hard and stern. 

“Neither have I! Well I use to, but father said that Tommen and Myrcella aren’t my real cousins, but I don’t know.” She said still smiling. Gendry had no idea what to say back, he thought that it was perhaps a touchy subject, “Are you here to see Arya?” Shireen asked. 

Gendry sighed, even a child could see straight through him, “Yes, have you met her?” Gendry asked.

“Yes, she sat in the small library with me for a quite some time yesterday, she’s very kind. What did you do to her, to upset her I mean.”

 

Gendry lifted his eyebrows in shock, he thought kids weren’t meant to be this smart, even Arya when she was young was slower than Shireen, “And how do you know that I upset her?” Gendry asked, eyebrows still raised.

“Because she ran into her room, with tears in her eyes, muttering  _ stupid bull headed stag!  _ And the only stags here are me, you and father, and I doubt she would say that about father, and how can I be bullheaded.” She chuckled, Gendry smiled softly. “Look, I would love to get to know you better now that we are family, but later. Rightnow you need to go and apologise to her for being stupid.” Shireen said trying to lift him up. Gendry chuckled as he got to his feet, he looked back down to the girl and smiled, “When did little children get so smart?” He smiled, Shireen returned the gesture before walking away, a skip in her step.

 

**Arya**

 

She sat on the windowsill of her room, her chin resting on her knees, like she use to do in Winterfell. It had just dawned on her that soon, her home would be hers again, that soon she would return to Winterfell. She then heard the soft knock on her door and she knew immediately who it was, “Go away!” She screamed. The knocking stopped making her sigh in relief but then she heard someone sing outside her room and just scoffed, a sorry attempt at an apology. He was trying to sing My Featherbed, but failing at it. She groaned as she stood from her position and opened the door to see Gendry standing there, his mouth closed now.

“Come in, before you make my ears bleed with your awful voice.” She said pulling him in the room and shutting the door. She then turned and folded her arms across her chest.

  
“Arya, I-I’m sorry, I thought that maybe…” He began to be interrupted by a very frustrated Arya,

“You thought what? That all those years ago I cried when you decided to abandon me because I didn’t look at you in that way? You’re even stupider than I thought, what do you think I meant by the words I can be your family?” She began her voice raising with every word.

“Arya, I think -” Gendry began to be cut off again by Arya.

“Answer the question, what did you think I meant?”

“I thought you looked at me as your brother or something and that’s why I decided to leave!” Gendry responded, getting angry himself.

“Oh shut your mouth if all you speak is lies! You made your mind on that before I said those words! You’re a bigger fool than I thought, I should've let Stannis kill you!” She scoffed walking to the window.

“What? What do you mean you should of let him?” Gendry asked going after her, his hands pointed to the sides in confusion.

“He was going to burn you because he saw you as a threat and that you had no real benefit due to your parentship roots, but I saved you! And I shouldn’t have.”

“What do you mean you saved me?”

“I told him I would marry you and create an alliance with the North! But I don’t think I’ll do that now! Who knows, maybe I’ll pay Edric Dayne a visit, can’t go to Jaqen as your stupid friend killed him!” Arya screamed, Gendry got angry at that, he scoffed and threw his arms in the air.

“Oh yeah! Edric Dayne! Who could forget Edric fucking Dayne! I’m sure you two will be perfect for each other, you can sew or write poetry, then once a fucking blue moon when he comes and decides to fuck you, you can pop out some blonde haired cunt babies with stupid names!” Gendry screamed back.

“Sounds like you’re still jealous!”

“Oh I’m jealous? That’s funny Arya, you should’ve heard yourself back then  _ go ring her bells _ , now that makes it seem as if you were in fact jealous of all those girls talking to me. Tell me, why were you not discussing all the interesting topics that you highborn lot know about with dear old Edric, you could talk of the sun or the way you played a smith for years maybe!” Arya just stared at him in shock. They were awfully close to one another now, and without thinking they both crashed their lips onto one another, both fighting for control, it was rough yet at the same time passionate, they kissed for what felt like an eternity, but when they broke away, Arya was mad, so very mad. “Leave.” She muttered, earning a look of confusion from Gendry, “Go away.” She said turning her head away from him. 

“What? Arya let’s talk at least.” He pleaded grabbing her hand, she yanked it away from him.

“No! I don’t want to talk to you, go now!” She screamed, still avoiding his eyes. Gendry simply nodded before turning on his heel and walking out, glancing back for a quick moment before shutting the door.


	10. Farewell Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime departs, Shireen and Arya spend quality time together

**Jaime**

 

He walked into the courtyard dressed in his new plate armor made for him by Gendry, nothing as fancy as he was use to, but it was a quick job. Full plate around his neck and arms, simple chainmail on the torso underneath a padded leather jerkin. His legs were also covered in mail, with his knees and thighs in light plate, his feet with simple boots. He saw his envoy of sorts. Twenty two men, all of which provided by King Stannis, among them one of his kingsguards, Matthos was his name, son to the king’s hand, the one from flea bottom, Jaime had forgotten his name already. As he walked towards the stable boy to retrieve his horse he was intercepted by Stannis.

“I hope you do not betray my trust ser Jaime.” He said, arms behind his back. Jaime allowed a small smile to creep on his lips.

“Your grace, my sister would have me killed if I set foot in the capital, I betrayed her and my house, firstly by releasing my brother and secondly by deserting her and Tommen, so it would be in my best interest to remain loyal to you I think.” Jaime said, bowing his head slightly.

“Very well then. Safe travels Ser Jaime. I will expect to see you on the field.” Stannis said also lowering his head slightly before walking away. 

 

Jaime continued to walk, he had never been a fan of the cold, in fact he hated it as always. He even found the wet and foggy climate of the Riverlands to bother him. Jaime walked to his horse, patting the animal’s neck, and stroking its hair.

“How’s the armor?” He heard the rough flea bottom accent behind him, a small smile crept on his lips and he turned to see Gendry.

“It seems alright, although I do see why your master sold you off.” He smirked.

“You should be nicer to me Lannister.” Gendry said chuckling. Jaime simply raised his eyebrows, a small smile still on his face.

“And why is that Baratheon?”

Gendry smirked, walking up to Jaime and placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “Because without me, you would still need me to cut your food for you, cripple.” Jaime chuckled at the jest.

“That was a good one, bastard.” Jaime smirked again.

“I wish I could come with you.” Gendry sighed. Over the past few months the two of them had gotten very close to one another, Gendry saw Jaime as a sort of uncle in a way, and Jaime saw Gendry as a nephew, as if Tyrion had a son.

“As do I, but your place is here, with your forest lass.” Jaime joked, only to see Gendry sigh in a way that resembled defeat, or heartbreak. Jaime sighed, “Look kid, girls are weird, they will never just tell you their true intentions, you have to work for it, so work for it. Stop sulking over here, and go over there and talk with her. But do it once I leave. I can’t stand your constant whining.” Jaime chuckled before pushing the boy away and going towards Arya.

 

She was leaning against a stone pillar, facing the castle, not facing Gendry. She was angry, Jaime could tell immediately. Her arms were crossed against her chest, and she constantly blew up to push the few loose strands of hair, that were in her eyes away.

“You leaving then?” She said, not turning to face him. Jaime simply nodded.

“We will meet again assassin.” He said, a smile appearing on his face. Despite the fact Arya was clearly angry, Jaime could see a small smirk for a few moments on her face.

“I simply cannot wait kingslayer.” She jested back earning a few soft chuckles from Jaime. “Do you remember when you visited Winterfell, with the king?” Arya asked turning her head then.

“Of course, you were a tiny little girl then, running around with a helmet on.” He said.

“My sister, along with every other female in Winterfell, all swooned over your perfect blonde hair and green eyes, but not me. I swooned over the way you swung your sword when you were sparring, or how you moved with such grace when you moved to kill a man, or how your armor had no dents on it as if those who swung could never hit. You were my brother’s hero, the great Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer.” Jaime smiled at her compliments.

“Kingslayer.” Jaime smirked, “No doubt you heard such terrible stories, on how I killed my king, then sat on the throne watching the blood pour from his neck. I promise little assassin, that when I return, I will tell you the true story of Robert’s rebellion, not the lies people were fed and after we will spar maybe, you can show me what those fearless assassins taught you.” Arya simply nodded in response, “Farewell, Lady Arya of Winterfell.” He said bowing his head.

“Farewell, Lord Jaime of Casterly Rock.” She responded also lowering her head. Jaime smiled before walking and mounting his horse, giving Gendry one last pat on the shoulder, before leaving the castle. 

 

**Arya**

 

She stared at Gendry as he stood there, his eyes glued on the shutting gates. She saw him sigh and looked down at the ground before looking back up and making eye contact with her, the two stood there for some time before Arya looked away. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to forgive him, he confused her, he played her as if she were a doll, with which he could play out his fantasies. She had always thought that on the road Gendry looked at her the same way she looked at him, that maybe all the nights she spent balled up in his chest had more meaning than the two of them fighting to stay warm. However, her chain of thoughts were interrupted by the sweet voice of the princess Shireen. 

 

“Arya?” She heard. Arya smiled and looked down to see the bright blue eyes of the little girl. Her eyes were like Renly’s, brighter than Gendry and Stannis, they shun with innocence and kindness. 

“Shireen, still up to some training?” Arya asked bending down and placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Shireen simply nodded, earning a smile from Arya who picked up two wooden swords from the armory before walking out of the castle into the woods.

 

“Who taught you to fight?” Shireen asked, Arya smiled at the fond memories of her dancing lessons, a technique she was trying to teach Shireen. 

“Syrio Forel, the first sword of Braavos. He was a great man.” Arya said smiling down at the princess.

“I’ve always wanted to go across the sea! I would love to visit the old ruins of Valyria, but father says I can never see them due to the stone people.” Shireen said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. Arya knew that the girl was embarrassed of her condition and the scars it left on her face, but Arya always took time to tell her, that she should wear them with pride and that she is beautiful either way.

“Have you heard of the valyrian steel sword Dark Sister?” Arya asked Shireen. Shireen’s eyes suddenly glew up.

“Of course! I know all the valyrian steel swords of the great houses!” Arya chuckled, the walk to the clearing wasn’t long, but Arya knew that Shireen would be talking the whole way, “House Lannister had Brightroar, but it was lost by King Tommen the second of the Rock who went on an expedition to Valyria, never to return. Since then many have tried to find the sword including ser Jaime’s uncle Gerion but all have failed. House Targaryen had two, Blackfyre and Darksister, both are lost though, they say Darksister is somewhere north of the wall and Blackfyre is said to be at the bottom of the sea! They say that Orys Baratheon, my ancestor, created a valyrian steel warhammer, but was laughed at by the other great lords as the weapon is supposed to be heavy and valyrian steel is light, so they say he threw it into shipbreakers bay! Gendry would of loved to have a valyrian steel hammer, he loves the one he has now loads! I think he speaks to it at night actually.” Arya chuckled at the girl’s humor, however Shireen did not stop talking, “House Stark had Ice, a great sword, however it was melted into two smaller ones by the Lannisters, one you have!” Shireen said pointing at the blade at Arya’s hip. 

“Your cousin designed the handle for me, it is one of the greatest gifts I have ever received. Now come on, time to practice.” Arya said, trying to keep her mind off of Gendry, since last night she had thought of him constantly, about how the kiss felt, his rough hair and beard, he was something she wanted more than anything, but for some reason couldn’t allow herself to have.

"I know, he told my father about it. Why are there acorns?" Shireen asked, her slender fingers tracing the outline of the shape. Arya looked down and smiled, before looking back up.

"It is a reminder." Arya responded, a small smile appearing on her lips at the memory. Shireen just looked up at her in confusion.

"A reminder? A reminder of what?"

"Simpler times, where he was Gendry the blacksmith and I was Arry the orphan. Perhaps if you complete all your exercises today, I will tell you the story before you sleep, it is an interesting one." Arya said, ruffling the girls hair. Shireen just nodded and smiled.

 

**Gendry**

 

 

Gendry usually got frightened in his uncle's presence, he had no doubt that Stannis held a certain love for his family, but the man had no clue on the way to show it. He walked into the castle hall, Stannis was seated in his usual position, Davos on the side of him, the pair talking quietly over the maps on the table. Stannis looked up when the sound of Gendry's feet on the stone raised.

"Your grace." Gendry said bowing his head. Stannis simply nodded in response, Davos giving a small smile.

"I saw you training in the yard. You have a skill with the hammer, much like Robert did." Stannis said, although Gendry knew he meant it as a compliment, the expression on the king's face was far from friendly.

"Thank you, your grace. Ser Jaime helped me during our travels." Gendry responded, earning a slight nod from Stannis.

"I want you to be educated in the art of warfare, I want you to be more than just a killer like your father was. I have instructed Ser Davos to teach you how to be a full commander, how to trick your enemy and create as big an advantage as possible. There is a war to come, not with the few houses squabbling over iron, but with something we have never experienced. When these wraiths come down past the wall, I want you to lead an army, the army of the Stormlands, and I can't have you being incompetent in terms of strategy. You will start on the morrow." Stannis said returning back to his maps.

"Thank you your grace." Gendry bowed his head, before turning and walking out the room. He was grateful for the tutoring of course, but it wasn't an uncle doing something for his nephew, but a king for a lord. Gendry had never had a family, and despite Stannis' cold exterior, he would of liked Stannis to welcome him none the less. All Gendry knew was that the future would be dark, and that he should grasp onto every little piece of happiness, which in this case was a little northern girl. 

 


	11. You'll Eat All The Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime meets another companion from Fleabottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick update, only with Jaime's POV but a new one should be coming soon as I am now on summer now.

**Jaime**

 

Jaime road on, they had been riding for nearly five days straight. The North had easy terrain, hilly in some areas but was easy in most, that was only if you survived the weather, a storm was on its way, and Jaime couldn’t wonder how he would transport his army up there. The men sent with him were feeble, all of them complaining about the snow or fog. For hours in the North all twenty two of them complained about the cold, now they complained about the fog,  _ a bunch of pussies who have never seen a battle no doubt _ Jaime would think.

“M’lord, there’s an inn I know of ahead, good beds with nice food, perhaps we should rest there.” Jaime heard a man say behind him, Jaime was unsure of his name, in all honestly he cared very little at all.

“Yes there is, but if we turn right at the crossroads we are but a few hours ride from Riverrun.” Jaime responded, keeping his cool demeanor. He didn’t want to have the same attitude to life he used to when he was the young knight of the kingsguard, thinking he is better than anything or anyone, yet now he has his both hands he is allowed to enjoy the power of his abilities, no? 

“M’lord the men are tired, and it is getting far too late.” The soldier began but Jaime stopped his horse turning it to face his company.

“If I agree, will you shut up for the rest of the night?” Jaime asked, a long sigh escaping his vocal chords. The man simply nodded, Jaime sighed again before turning his horse in direction of the inn.

 

Arriving at the inn, Jaime saw what was left of the small forge he found Gendry in all those months ago. He wondered how the boy was coping up there in the cold, and how he was dealing with the issues in his love life, issues the boy was oblivious to. They entered the spacious inn to be met with harsh stares from all customers. Jaime wasn’t surprised by it, twenty three armed men, all but one wearing the burning stag. 

 

“Oh you’re back then!” Jaime heard an enthusiastic and loud voice say to his left, as his men sat down at different tables. Jaime sighed, his eyes closing as if he were praying to one of the gods. He turned to face the boy. 

“Hotpie, it’s … great to see you again.” Jaime said, a weak smile on his lips. Hotpie replied with a toothy grin. He placed the tray of mead down and came up to Jaime, he placed his finger on the lion pommel of Jaime’s sword.

“Is that Brightroar?” Hotpie asked looking up at the knight. Jaime scoffed taking a tankard of mead and sitting at the smallest table on his own.

“Brightroar was lost in Valyria centuries ago, it will never be found.” Jaime said into his tankard as he swallowed a big gulp. Jaime had developed quite a strong love for the bitter taste of alcohol, he was scared by it in a way, he saw what it did to the once fearless Robert Baratheon, who died fat and useless, wine in his belly and shit in his pants, Jaime refused to even think of having a death like that.

 

“Haven’t you heard?” Hotpie asked taking a bite of pie. Jaime shook his head before gulping the rest of his drink and reaching for another one. Hotpie frowned at the speed he gulped the mead before shaking his head and continuing, “They say a purple haired boy claiming to be Aegon Targaryen wields it, they say he went to Valyria and found the sword lying next to a decomposed body, all that was left of the body was the golden armor with a lion in the middle.” Jaime dropped the now empty cup of mead. Could it be true? What was once his family's pride was now in the hands of a Targaryen pretender, no doubt his father was turning in his grave right now.

 

“The sword isn’t his no matter what or who he is, he’s not a Lannister.” Jaime said gulping down more mead. His pride had been his downfall once, but that sword was more than just pride, it belonged to him, he watched his father crave over it at night and watched his beloved uncle go on a suicide mission to restore the pride and glory of his noble house.

“I don’t know about any of that. So where’s Gendry?” 

“Eastwatch, he and Arya accompany Stannis Baratheon, he plans to take Winterfell.” At that a man stood abruptly, the bench shrieking along the stone floor.

“He has no right!” The man screamed, at that Jaime smiled standing to meet the man’s height. Jaime sighed, the northman's pride was beginning to piss him off.

“Yes, he does. As rightful king he has claims to all seven kingdoms, the North included. The male Starks are gone, your hopes of having a king are gone with it, Arya Stark has pledged her allegiance to Stannis, as have houses Mormont and the northern mountain clans among others. You are all men of the North, I can tell from your grim faces and rough armor, you’ve come down here to escape the Boltons no? In a fortnight Stannis Baratheon will be at Winterfell’s gates, if you wish to see a Stark in control of your land join him, pledge your loyalty to him and your lands will be returned to you, if not then your lands will be given to another, someone who was loyal to both the king’s and lady Arya’s cause. The choice is yours, but be warned, Stannis has twelve thousand men, another eight joining him from his allies. There is no doubt he will emerge victorious, if you wish to see the Lannisters of King’s Landing out of power join his cause.” Jaime said, leaving the inn signalling for his men to follow him, the inn remained in silence for some minutes after his departure. He mounted his horse, finding a comfortable position on the saddle.

“Wait!” He heard behind him, he sighed at the realisation of whose voice it is, he saw Hotpie running a small bag in hand, his tiny fat legs thumping the ground beneath him. “Let me come with you!”

Jaime sighed turning his horse to face the boy. “No.” He said before turning his horse back around. Hotpie ran in front of his horse, both the horse and Jaime snorting at the boy.

“You need a squire! And a cook!” Hotpie screamed his hands waving around him,

“You can’t spell squire, and you’ll eat half the food.” Jaime said, urging his horse to move forward, only for the animal to snort and refuse to move, “Traitor.” Jaime muttered.

“You should want me to come, you can’t trust these men but you can trust me, I’ll watch your back!” Hotpie said moving to untether a horse and climbing on it, he looked pathetic, his chubby legs on either side of the animal. Jaime sighed, he knew the boy was going to tag along no matter what he said, so he nodded before pushing his horse into a trot, watching Hotpie struggle to do the same. 

 

The ride was long enough before, but now Hotpie was rambling the entire journey, it felt as if they had been riding for days where in reality it had only been an hour or two at most.

“Where are we going?” Hotpie asked eventually, Jaime just hummed in response refusing to listen to anything coming out the chubby boy’s mouth. “Jaime!” Hotpie screamed causing the knight to jump and scowl at the boy.

“Riverrun, to collect my army.” Jaime finally said.

“I thought that army belonged to that Lannister general, he had a weird name, Loreo or something like that.” Hotpie shrugged.

“Lorean, a disgraced name for a disgraceful man. He is a distant cousin of sorts and a bubbling buffoon, his men have no love for him, but they do have love for me as they were my army in the first place.” Jaime said urging his horse to go quicker, he really didn’t want to spend any more time on these roads.

“Alright alright, don’t go to fast I’ll hurt my spleen!” Hotpie screamed after him, causing the knight to chuckle. These boys from fleabottom might not be as bad as they seem.


	12. They May Dress You as a Stag, but You Will Always be a Bull to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait, it has been two weeks! I went on holiday and forgot my computer charger, I'm so sorry. Updates will definitely be more frequent now however. As an apology I packed this chapter with some of Gendrya for you to enjoy!

**Gendry**

 

Stannis and his army were planning on departing from Eastwatch at dawn the next morning, Gendry had been sitting in on all the meetings between the army’s top commanders in a learning exercise of sorts, it had helped in some ways, but Gendry was still too nervous to open his mouth in case he came across a fool. He hadn’t seen Arya much since Jaime’s departure, he had seen her closely once when Stannis explained to her that Jon had departed from Castle Black and was yet to return, so her visit would be pointless. He had seen her come through the small gate on the west of the wall every day at the same time however, always with the princess Shireen at her side and both were always covered in mud. He knew that she was most likely teaching Shireen how to fight, and Gendry liked that. His new cousin was already the smartest person he knew, (maybe even more so than Arya) and if she knew how to wield a sword she would be the greatest ruler these lands had ever seen. Then again, what does a blacksmith know about these things.

 

Gendry was mad at Arya however, he thought it to be incredibly unfair for her to get pissed at him for his actions since they departed, where she refuses to even tell him hers. Gendry of course had a soft spot for the girl, one that made it impossible for him to stay mad at her. In fact he would be angry at her for the majority of the day but as soon as he got to his small bed and was alone to his thoughts, he couldn’t help but hum the tunes of sad love songs and think on how things could of been. However, his thoughts are interrupted by the deep cough emanating from the king.

 

“Gendry.” Stannis said, causing the boy to turn around and dropped his hammer. The king just raised his eyebrows to that before letting out a very quiet chuckle. “I have received a letter from the Lord Commander, the Karstarks plan on betraying me.” 

 

“That’s treason though your grace, you’re the rightful king.” Gendry said bowing his head.

 

“By the gods don’t play that card with me. I hear enough of that from my wife and the red priestess. Right now all I have is my claim, and the sooner I realise that, the sooner I can take advantage of this situation.” Stannis said sternly, picking up a sword Gendry had made and inspecting it, “You are talented.” Gendry simply nodded in thanks. “I am sending you to Karhold with fifteen hundred men, and Ser Davos. You will take the castle and bring me Arnolf and his offspring, his wife as well. You will rid that castle of every banner on its walls, then you will place Alys Karstark and her Thenn husband in power. Any man that stands against your force you will kill, but under no circumstance will plundering or rape take place. Understood?” Stannis asked, his eyebrows still raised. Gendry simply nodded knowing he could not disobey this order. “Good, you will leave within the hour.” Stannis added before exiting the room.

 

Gendry sighed, he picked up the rag he used to wipe his sweat and rubbed it on his face sitting down near the welcoming heat of the forge. He knew there was little time before his first battle, in fact he created himself a suit of armor especially for it. Simple dark steel plate around the arms and neck, a suit of chainmail for the torso, with a yellow tunic over it, and a black stag in the centre. His legs covered in plate and his helmet with two small antlers on the top, Shireen had made the tunic for him, and given him the design for the helmet, what she said was identical to his father’s old one during his rebellion. Gendry couldn’t help but feel slightly proud of his father, even if he was a bubbling drunkard.

 

“So you’re leaving then.” He heard someone say, he jumped out the seat his rag falling out of his hand, he was surprised to see Arya at the door, hand on Forest. Gendry was proud that she wore his creation on her side, but she still had needle on her left hip, he had seen her train with both at the same time, luckily the valyrian steel of Forest was light enough to be held with one hand comfortably.

 

“The king has trusted me with a task it seems.” Gendry smiled at her softly, she did not return the gesture. His smile quickly disappeared. Arya walked further inside the forge hands behind her back, she looked at the helm Gendry was to wear and had a certain look of disgust at it.

“So, you’re officially a Baratheon now.” She said still staring at the helmet.

 

Gendry sighed, he stood and walked closer to the girl, itching the back of his hair, “Well not officially, but Shireen said I am as much Robert’s son as she is Stannis’. And apparently I look like him.” Gendry chuckled softly at that. Arya turned her head to face him with the corner of her right eye, small tears were forming in her eyes.

“You’re nothing like him, he was fat and useless.” She said a bitter taste in her voice. Gendry just stood there unsure of what to do, Jaime’s words in the back of his mind. “Jon is yet to return south of the wall, some are saying he never will, that he will stay North and proclaim himself king.” She chuckled, Gendry was still unsure of what to say to her. “Be...be safe Gendry.” She began.

“I’ll be fine.”

“No. Listen to me, watch out for those around you, trust no one.”

“Arya,”

“What part of listen to me do you not understand?” She let out a chuckle that came out more as a sob. She quickly turned her head back to look at the helmet, wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes. “You always were a stubborn boy. Remember what you would make everyone call you, the Bull.” She let out another sob filled chuckle, “You were strange during puberty, but to be honest I always felt strange around you, something I still can’t explain.” She now turned around, stray tears rolling down her cheek. The meer sight made Gendry melt, “Please don’t leave me as well Gendry.” She began, Gendry threw his arms around her quickly as her face crashed into his chest, tears flowing freely now. At that moment she wasn’t a killer anymore, she was the little girl again, the one who cried over her father every night and slept attached to Gendry. “Gendry I can’t lose you as well, please.” She sobbed out the words.

“Shh Arya, it’s okay, I’m not leaving you, I never will. I make an oath to you m’lady, I will never leave you unless you ask me to.” He said chuckling softly while stroking her hair.

“Gendry, I…I love you, you know?” She said still sobbing.

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled, placing a small kiss on the top of her head.

 

There embrace was interrupted by a knock at the door. Gendry turned his head to see Davos standing there. “Sorry lad, but we should depart as soon as possible, best to prepare yourself.” Gendry just nodded in thanks, Davos returning a small smile before backing out the room. 

 

Gendry let go of Arya, who still had few tears falling down her face, “I’ll see you at Winterfell.” He smiled at her, she just looked down at their feet, wiping her eyes.    
“Take this.” She said handing him a small bull horn shaped pendant attached to some black rope. “I blessed it with prayers, there is no Godswood here but I made a shrine, we are in the North after all.” She chuckled softly. Gendry simply smiled before placing it around his neck, the pendant falling to the middle of his chest, Arya took his hand in her own and looked in his eyes. “They may dress you up as a stag, but you will always be a bull to me.” She smiled.

 

Gendry was now in his armor, sword at his hip and hammer on his back, he climbed atop his horse next to Davos. As he rode off, he saw Arya standing near the forge still, tears slowly rolling down her cheek, she raised her hand in farewell, and he returned the gesture, at the end of the day they were still the Bull and Arry, and it seemed that would never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have also realised that I've kinda fucked the timeline up just a little bit, so this is now a kind of fusion AU I guess, sorry about that :)


	13. Another Man Killed because of His Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again the long wait, I am so sorry I promise this is the last time. Thanks for reading :)

**Arya**

 

“I am truly sorry for your loss.” Stannis said, true sympathy in his voice. Arya simply stared out the window towards the sea, tears rolling freely down her eyes, she didn’t make any effort to conceal them. “Your brother was a true and honourable man and he did not”

 

“How did it happen?” Arya asked coldly, interrupting the king. Words could not express how sad she felt at that moment, her last brother, the last member of her family known to be alive, dead. The boy who would teach her how to fight and how to ride, who gave her comfort and treated her with kindness throughout her childhood, killed.

 

“A coup occurred during the night, they tricked him into leaving his chambers before murdering him.” Stannis said, looking down as well now. Although the elder came off as cold and unforgiving, he still had a soft side, especially for those who earned his respect.

 

“Why? He never did anything to hurt anyone. Why?” She sobbed, it was the second time in the past two days Arya had cried, before that it had been years, years since the days at Harrenhal. Stannis sighed, before taking small steps to stand beside her and also overlook the sea.

 

“They say he let the remaining wildlings past the wall, allowed them to live amongst us to keep them safe from the dangers of the dead.” Stannis sighed, in honesty that action conflicted him. Stannis was a man of both honour and duty, it was honourable to protect those born on the other side of the structure some of whom had never done a wrong to those south of the Wall, yet at the same time it was his duty to keep them out, and he swore it.

 

“Another man killed because of their kindness then.” Arya muttered, before truly weeping, tears bawled out her eyes many at a time, she was truly alone now. Stannis stood there unsure on what to do. The king placed a hand on the girls shoulder, before turning and leaving, allowing Arya to rest and mourn.

 

**Jaime**

 

Jaime couldn’t help but feel proud as he rode into his camp, he had shaven his beard the night before and now truly looked as the golden knight wrote about in the songs. His gold hair flowed in the wind, his golden sword gleamed in the bright light of the sun, sadly the knight’s moment was ruined by the complaining of a fat boy. 

“There must be over a hundred men here.” Hotpie said struggling to control his horse.

“You’re not very smart are you?” Jaime asked turning his head to look at the boy.

“At least I wasn’t a cripple.” Snorted Hotpie earning a soft chuckle from Jaime.

“I’m not sure if your fat covers your eyes, but I actually am no longer a cripple.” He said waving his right hand in the boys face.

“Shut up! You ought to care what I think.” Hotpie said feeling proud of himself for standing up to the knight.

“They say a lion shouldn’t care for the opinions of the sheep.” Jaime responded.

“I’m no sheep!”

“No you aren’t, if you were to be an animal I would see you as more of an elephant, now shut up and let me focus.” Jaime said before pushing his horse to move faster. 

 

As Jaime rode through the camp he earned the stares of all the soldiers, some were labeling him a ghost which had come to restore house Lannister to glory. Jaime stopped his horse outside the tent of the army general and walked in.

 

“My lords.” He said lowering his head slightly. The five men stood in shock, each one looking to see who would talk first. 

 

“Ser Jaime, it is a pleasure to see you again.” Spoke lord Terence Kenning, lord of Kayce, the second largest city in the Westerlands. Jaime simply smiled at the man. The house Kenning had always been loyal to the Lannisters, lord Terrence was loyal to Tywin, Ser Kennos was loyal to Jaime, but now lord Terrence along with all others in the Westerlands had a duty to serve Jaime.

 

“Sadly it is no longer Ser Jaime however my lord, I aim to retake my place as Lord of Casterly Rock and the Westerlands, warden of the west.” Jaime responded looking at the reactions of all the men. Most seemed supportive as Jaime would of thought, after all he commanded this army in the first place and during those times earned the loyalty and respect of the commanders and lords. All except this general, Loren, he seemed quite angry at it all.

 

“You forfeited that right when you joined the kingsguard” stated Loren, earning harsh stares from the lords, Jaime simply smiled in response.

“I was stripped of my duties by Tommen Waters, a fake king. And the last I checked, I was the first born son of Lord Tywin, therefore making me the rightful ruler of the region. Not to mention this is my army, these are my vassals.” The lords nodded in agreement to what Jaime said, causing Loren’s fury to grow. “I have pledged loyalty to the one true king of these kingdoms, Stannis Baratheon.” This caused lord Rolph Spicer to stand.

“What? Why would you do that?” He said earning a stare from Jaime.

  
“My father swore fealty to Robert Baratheon those years ago, Tommen is my nephew and I love him but he is not a Baratheon, he’s a bastard. The queen betrayed us all, he betrayed the Westerlands by leaving it to rot for the past few years, she betrayed you by using you and betrayed me along with the rest of her family. If we wish to see peace and order to return to our beloved homeland then we will fight for Stannis in order to see it happen.” Jaime began causing Rolph to sit down again. It hurt to call his child a bastard, but he knew if he were to guarantee the boy’s safety it is needed.

 

“Over the years my house has committed treacherous acts, the unhonourable killing of Robb Stark is the first example, I want the house Lannister to be what it once was, a house of glory.” Jaime said walking to the maps sprawled over the table and inspecting them. Loren glared at the knight, a look of disgust on his face, Jaime had expected this for some time.

 

“This army is loyal to the king and the lady of Casterly Rock.” Loren stated, a cold expression on his face, this earned a sly smile from Jaime. Loren’s left hand remained on the hilt of his sword.

 

“Your name is a nice one, Loren.” Jaime began walking to inspect the tapestries hanging on the tent walls, no doubt paid for with Lannister gold. Jaime’s hand now rested on the pommel of his blade. It would be treason if Loren raised his blade against him, but stupid men do stupid things, “Loren the last was a great king. Or at least he was one until he bent the knee. So your named after a Lannister! A great honour no doubt noble knight. But that should remain as a reminder to you, that you serve the Lannisters, and as my father’s oldest son, you serve me.” Jaime said eyebrows raised. 

 

Loren simply nodded, before stepping back. “Good, we will march to Winterfell at dawn, and I want this flag held alongside the golden lion.” Jaime said handing Loren the banner he had designed, Loren simply hummed in response. Jaime nodded to all the lords before leaving the tent. 

 

**Gendry**

 

It felt strange to him, to lead an army at the front. Although the force of fifteen hundred men was considered not much of an army by most, it was still the biggest Gendry had ever seen let alone fought in. 

 

Ser Davos rode alongside him, it had been two days since their departure from Eastwatch, and along the way Davos had been explaining the history of Gendry’s family, the noble Baratheons of Storm's End. It was all surreal to him, it seemed like only a week ago Gendry was smithing in Tobho Mott’s shop, a young boy who never knew anything outside Flea Bottom, but he now had king’s blood so they said, and all of it was because of the small girl he had met on the Kingsroad.

 

Karhold was only a few hours away from their current position, and at the speed they were going they were bound to get their before nightfall. He had sat with his men every night by the fire, although Stannis had promised him a name once they are victorious Gendry still felt as if he were still a mere smith, something he and Davos both felt. 

 

“What’s it like?” Gendry asked earning a glare of confusion from Davos, “Battle.” Gendry finished. Davos nodded and let out a small sigh.

 

“It’s a mess lad, you’re stepping on blood and brains. You ever actually been in a fight before?” The old knight asked.

 

“Yes, a few times. Killed a faceless assassin in fact with my hammer, and when I was smithing at the crossroads their were sometimes some bandits who would come down and I would have to deal with them, small things only though.

 

“Ah the story of those assassins, heard all these men muttering about it, tell me what really happened.” Davos asked riding closer to Gendry.

 

“Well in short, Jaime killed near twenty of them with a sword and a spear.” Gendry responded earning a look of pure shock from Davos.

 

“I meant to ask, how did his hand grow back?”

 

“I can’t truly tell you, it looked as if it came out a child’s story book, the gold of the metal one melted revealing a true human man. Of all these gods Davos, I have seen the power of the many faced one, truly.” Gendry said his mind lost in thought.

 

“Don’t think that to be the only power lad, I saw the power of the Lord of Light. I saw a shadow baby be birthed by the Lady Mellisandre.” Davos responded a similar look on his face.

 

“I saw Ser Beric be resurrected by Thoros of Myr.” Gendry responded with a small smile on his face.

  
“Trying to out god me lad?” Davos let out a small chuckle, “What I know is, this red god has power that none of us could dream of understanding, especially two lads from Flea Bottom.” Gendry let out a small chuckle at that. “However, tell me is Thoros still carrying that flaming fucking sword.” Davos chuckled.

 

“Yes he is, still using wildfire and I still have to fix it for him after.” Gendry snorted earning a bellowing laugh from the elder.

 

“Of all the men I have ever fought with, he must be the craziest.” Davos chuckled.

 

“And the drunkest.” Gendry added earning another laugh from Davos. It was nice for Gendry to talk with someone similar to him, especially since this would be his first taste of battle he was truly nervous, and it helped to take his mind off it.


	14. Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so sorry! It's nearly been a month and I got no excuse! This is a filler chapter with no real story impact, just something to give you to prove I'm actually back now. So sorry :(

**Gendry**

 

As Gendry rode towards the two great keeps of Karhold he couldn’t help but be amazed. The two castles were connected by a bridge, both sitting upon two separate cliffs equal in height. Davos had told him that the keep was both stronger and meaner than the ancient ruins of Harrenhal. Gendry found that hard to believe, he still had shivers from the memories of those times in the ruined keep. 

 

“Davos.” Gendry said moving his mount closer to the old knight. The aging man picked his head up immediately, turning his attention to Gendry.

“Yes lad?” Davos smiled placing whatever was in his hand back in his pocket.

“If this castle is as mean as you say it is, how are we supposed to take it?” 

“Well have you spoken to Lady Alys?” Davos asked eyebrows raised. 

“Well no.” Gendry shrugged.

“Well go speak to her.” Davos said speeding his horse up.

 

Gendry sighed as he slowed his horse to ride next to Lady Alys. “M’lady.” Gendry said as he bowed his head.

“Please Lord Gendry, do not call me that.” She chuckled turning to him with a smile.

“I’m no lord M’la-Alys.” Gendry said looking down.

“No, you’re technically a prince.” She smiled causing Gendry to look up in shock.

“Please Gendry, don’t act stupid. It is clear who you are, everyone knows it.” Alys returned.

“Is it really that obvious?” Gendry asked, shoulders down.

“Almost as obvious as what is going on between you and Lady Stark.” Alys chuckled causing Gendry’s head to shoot up once again. Alys let out a big laugh, as did her Thenn husband, who up to that point had been completely quiet. “Do not worry, I was loyal to the Starks, and therefore loyal to your late father, you have nothing to worry about.”

 

Gendry simply nodded, “Alys, how are we supposed to take the castle?” Gendry asked causing the women to chuckle.

“You have the strength and looks of Robert and Renly, but not the tactics of Stannis then. The men in the castle are conflicted, no one loves Arnolf, he’s a pretender. Me however, as the daughter of the old lord, and as the sister of the current one, they are loyal to me. The gates will be opened, as I will ride in as if it were a homecoming, at night, I shall open the gates and you shall enter.” She said, a smile on her face the whole time. Gendry did not understand that at all. Lords and Ladys are a wonder to the world.

 

**Jaime**

 

“This is fantastic!” Jaime heard. He let out a long sigh.    
“What is?” He asked looking over to the boy.

“We now have an army, with armor!” Hotpie said, a large grin on his face.

“No, I have an army.” Jaime said, “and aren’t you supposed to be at the back, with the rest of the staff?” 

“No, I’m your hand. Therefore I’m second in command.” Hotpie said proudly. This earned a loud chuckle from the generals behind the pair.

“You won’t be in command of shit fatty!” Chuckled Lord Rolph. To that Jaime turned and glared at the older man. 

“Now be careful My lord, you only recently demonstrated your loyalty, let’s not go fucking it all up now.” Jaime scolded before turning back around. “Now Pie, only kings have hands, and I am not a king.”

“Yes you are, you’re king of the Rock!” Hotpie responded earning a smile from Jaime.

“Now who taught you about the Kings of the Rock?” asked Jaime. 

“My master, long ago.” Hotpie responded. 

“If you had a master, how did you get so fat?” Jaime chuckled. Earning a glare from Hotpie.

“Very funny.” Hotpie responded before riding quicker. 

“What too far? Pie! Pie come back! I was joking!” Jaime responded.


	15. Bridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for Karhold begins.

**Gendry**

 

“It’s been hours, it’s fucking freezing.” Gendry heard one of his men complain. Lady Alys had entered her ancestral home in the morning, nightfall had just fallen and the temperatures were well below freezing now. Gendry and his men hid in the small cave at the bottom of the first keep’s cliff. They were waiting for Lady Alys to drop her pendant from the walls, as a signal that the gates were unlocked. 

 

“How much longer do you think Davos?” Gendry asked turning to see the elder rubbing a cloth over his blade.

“Do not worry lad, the young Lady is trying her hardest. She’s much smarter than what people think.” Davos said, his attention still on his blade. 

 

The men had been itching for a fight, Lady Alys’ husband had been sharpening his axe for hours. There would be no feast to celebrate the victory, Gendry and his men would be moving straight on to Winterfell to aid his uncle in taming the wild North. However Gendry’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of metal hitting rock. It was time.

 

“Let’s take this fucking keep lads.” Davos said as the men rose and drew their weapons. Gendry led the pack, Alys’ Thenn at his side along with Davos. They crept up the cliff careful to not be seen. Half his men waited by the gates, waited for the other half to hoist that ladder up the side of the cliff and to the walls. 

“Now lad.” Davos muttered. Gendry simply nodded to ser Osmund. The knight crept down the path to the trees, to the four hundred archers waiting in the bushes.

  
“Alright men, light those arrows and nock.” He said as the archers carried the order out. “Draw boys, loose!” At that hundreds of arrows soared through the sky, as if a commit flew by. A signal as they fell for Gendry and his men to storm through the gates, and for those by the ladders to begin their climb.

 

Gendry shut his viser, he stormed through the gates where he saw the disorganised Karstark army trying to get in formation. At that he smiled. Unsheathing his sword and readying his sheild, he stepped backwards until the nine hundred soldiers were in a shield wall, each line having one hundred and fifty men. As they inched closer at Davos’ bark the Karstark men had no option but to charge. They ran at the shield wall colliding with the harsh wood of the shields. At that the wall had been breached, led by that Thenn. Gendry looked up to see him mowing the northern men down with that axe as if they were nothing. 

 

Gendry continued to stab with his blade, aiming for the throat of his enemy. He had never seen this much blood, but he was prepared from Davos’ stories. Which were not wrong, the blood and guts that stained the floor almost made him want to throw up. As they reached the narrow passages of the first keep Gendry screamed, “Break!” At that the shield wall was disbanded. Gendry threw his shield to the side and threw his sword hitting a Karstark man right in the mouth. He then unsheathed his father’s hammer and began to crush those in his way. 

 

As three men approached Gendry he swung his hammer to strike one in the face, causing metal splinters to fly all over the place. One swung their blade hitting Gendry on the elbow, it hurt no doubt, but the adrenaline pumping through Gendry made him feel no pain. Gendry used the spike at the end of his hammer to stab the attacker through the eye slit in their helmet, causing blood to squirt out onto Gendry’s tunic and armor. As he turned to strike the last one he saw that Davos had already run a blade through the man.

 

“We need to get on the bridge!” Davos had screamed, to that Gendry just nodded before turning around and taking his helmet to throw up on the floor, spitting the last few bits of his dinner out, he turned back around and made his way to the bridge. 

 

“Men! On the bridge!” Gendry screamed to his soldiers. He stayed back as each one got on the bridge. He went on last, hammer in hand. 

“Gendry! They’re cutting the bridge! Run!” He heard Davos scream again.  _ Shit _ Gendry thought. At that he began to run, his armor slowing him down yet the explosiveness on his legs remained. As the men exited the bridge and killed those trying to cut the rope, it was too late. The bridge was weak, and one small fall would send the entire thing flying. As Gendry got closer and closer his movements were brought to a halt just as he reached the end, a single arrow pierced Gendry at the soft spot between his shoulder and chest, causing him to fall and take the bridge with it.

 

**Stannis**

 

“Where are they all?” Stannis muttered sitting in his camp. His closest generals around him, along with Arya Stark.

“It is as I expected your grace, the Kingslayer has betrayed you and the realm.” General Boros spoke. A fat stuffy man, Stannis despised him.

“It is as I have said numerous times general, he has reason to remain loyal, shall he betray me I’ll place his children’s heads on spikes.” Stannis spoke. “We have no choice but to attack on the morrow, otherwise the snow shall grow too harsh. Tell that Bolton man to run back to his lord and tell him our location. You are dismissed.” Stannis spoke turning away from the map to sit by his bed. All left but Arya.

 

Stannis glared at the girl in annoyance, before registering the expression on her face, he sighed, softening his expression. “He will return my Lady.” Stannis spoke softly.

“Will he? The stories told Karhold to be meaner and stronger than Harrenhal, it’s his first battle.” Arya pointed, a blank expression on her face. Stannis simply nodded, nothing he could think of could better the situation.

 

“Lady Arya, will you be riding into battle on the morrow?” Stannis asked looking up to see the girl’s face had turned into one of pure shock.

“What? I’m a lady I can’t ride into battle.” She said.

“Now who said that? Have you not heard the tales of Nymeria? Look, I know what it feels like to be the black sheep in the family, you want to fight, you may fight. But do not expect it to be easy, war is never pretty. But if you fight the way Shireen has told me, then you should do just fine, seeing as I am not much of a warrior but yet here I am.” Stannis smiled.

“Thank you, your grace.” Arya smiled, for the first time since Gendry left. “And if the way my father spoke was true, you’re more of a warrior than you believe.” Arya smiled, earning a soft grin from the proclaimed king.


	16. The Stag's March on Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way it should have gone! Also I am not very good at battle writing, but I tried my best :)

 

**Stannis**

 

Stannis stood at the foot of the lake, eight thousand of his men behind him, in the trees stood two thousand more men. Four trees were prepared to be dropped upon the frozen lake when the time came, each one held by rope attached to the huge rocks of the forest.

 

The clearing gave a clear view of Winterfell’s keep, the Bolton banners flying high in the snow, if everything were to go as planned, the Bolton cavalry will be charging head on to what they think is Stannis’ unprotected camp.

 

“How much longer?” Stannis heard Arya say. He looked at her from his side, a small smile on his lips.

“Hear that?” He said lifting his finger.

“No.” Arya responded.

“Well then look down.” Stannis said. At that she did, the rocks were shaking, the small rocks on the snowy floor were shaking. She looked back up at Stannis and smiled.

The king simply nodded before unsheathing his sword, the rest of his army following the command. And he was right, on the horizon rode the Bolton cavalry, all of them. If the scout reports were true Winterfell held eight thousand men, and almost half were calvary, and these horses could not survive in the freezing temperatures of that lake. 

 

“Nock! Draw! Loose!” Stannis screamed as a flurry of arrows flew above their heads and landed on the Bolton riders. As they got closer and closer the fear began to settle in to the young Stark girl and Stannis could see it. 

“Wait my Lady, this will be a scene they shall sing of for the ages.” He smiled.

 

Now the entire Bolton force was on the huge lake. And Stannis raised his hand. “Now!” He screamed throwing his hand down. And at that, trees on both sides of the lake began to fall on the lake, each one shattering the ice and flattening the Bolton riders. It was as if an explosion occurred underneath the ice surface of the water, water spilled everywhere coating both Stannis and his men. Trees continued to fall, the sounds of the screams of men and whine of horses were echoed throughout the forest. “Now!” Stannis screamed again. And from the trees emerged archers on horseback, arrows nocked. They stood at all sides of the lake, finishing off those who had not frozen or drowned to death. In the matter of fifteen, maybe twenty minutes, what once was the pride of the Bolton North was destroyed, all at the hands of the forgotten brother.

 

“March forward.” Stannis spoke, the order echoing through the ranks, as he pushed his horse into a trot. Arya riding at his side. The flaming stags soared through the sky as the ten thousand man force rode out of the forest and towards Winterfell.

 

**Ramsey**

 

“It is as I said father, your cavalry will make quick work of the false king.” Ramsey said, leaning back in his horse, forearm along his pommel with a smug smile worn on his face. He had longed for his father’s approval for years, and now he had finally earned it. “Nothing to say father?” Ramsey asked with a scoff. Despite what seemed to be his obvious victory Roose Bolton only wore a scowl. 

 

“Only that those banners wear a flaming stag, not a flayed man.” Roose spoke, disappointment heavy in his voice. Ramsey looked up in pure disbelief, he had thought it impossible what his spies had been informing him.

 

Roose leant over to his commander, “Prepare the infantry.” Roose spoke earning a nod from his army commander. “Let’s only hope you managed to send that raven to the Lannisters correctly.” Roose said.

 

“I have told you numerous times father, I did.”

“Well it has been four months.” 

“They have been slowed, but they will come.”  


"You best hope they do."

**Stannis**

  
  


As Stannis rode towards the keep, sword drawn, he studied his surroundings. There was no doubt to most that he was the most feared commander in the kingdoms, but only a fool would write off Roose Bolton. “He’s going to charge.” Stannis muttered.  Stannis knew that it would be smart for Roose to charge, his cavalry would be useless on the defensive end.

 

“Flint.” Stannis said, earning the attention of the mountain clan leader. “Take the clans, ride back to the trees and take the east wing, attack when their infantry begins to charge.” Flint nodded before screaming at the clans and riding back to the forest.

“Ser Osmund, take some men and do the same. Oh and take Lady Stark with you.” Stannis muttered, nodding at the young girl. As Stannis halted and he took his position behind his men. “Shield wall! Form!” He screamed as his men stacked three rows of shields atop one another, four lines pushing them for support. It was then they had to wait. 

 

The Boltons did as he expected, they charges. Their infantry running at full pace towards Stannis’ army, foolish yet smart. “Loose!” Stannis screamed as his men launched hundreds of arrows in the air.

 

**Arya**

 

“It’s time.” Osmund spoke unsheathing his sword, the rest doing the same. Arya unsheathed Forest, and had javelins in her hand, “Let’s take this fucking keep, for the one true king!” Osmund screamed as the men began their gallop. Arya had to admire the strategic thinking of the Baratheon king, to orchestrate a pincer movement on the spot like that. As Arya began to see the Bolton infantry she became hungry, hungry to kill those who took her home, those who killed her brother, her mother, pushed house Stark to nothing. She began to throw her javelins each time hitting the men. 

 

Then it happened, her horse collided with men, the breaking of their bones visible to her ears. She swung Forest, severing limbs and spilling blood as if it were nothing. This was what her father feared all those years ago, his little girl killing with no regret. Arya swung Forest by both her sides, killing and killing and killing. The pincer movement had worked, the infantry force sent was fading, the number of men in red and blue were falling. The burning Stag held high, along with the Wolf of house Stark. It was then she saw, more infantry. More than the original force, armed with long shields and deadly pikes.

“Fall back to the trees!” She heard Osmund and Flint say, and that she did. She turned her horse and ran.

 

“Why? Why the fuck did we leave, we had them!” She screamed at Osmund as her horse slowed. The knight simply smiled. 

“We aren’t done yet little lady.” He spoke. At that Arya lifted her head, and saw.

 

**Stannis**

 

His shield wall broke, creating an entryway. Stannis and the rest of his calvary began their charge. Bursting through the gap they sped at the remaining Bolton forces. He then saw the side forces doing the same, the little Stark girl ahead of the rest, her valyrian sword in hand.

 

As he collided with the Bolton forces he slew each and every one that stood in his way, but was dismounted by the biggest man he had seen apart from the Clegane brothers. Falling into the snow, the elder stood back up, wiping the wet and cold snow from his face and gripping his sword. What he knew of men this height were that their actual skill set was usually quite low, yet their strength made up for it. If he were quick on his feet he would have a chance.

 

The man swung Stannis parried with lightbringer before quickly pushing a lunge, the full force of his body behind it. When the knight dodged Stannis followed through and turned around. The knight swung again causing the king to roll in the snow and slash the opening at the back of the knee, as the blood turned the snow red the knight swung again, his frustration growing, Stannis parried and stood back to his feet. He then began the offense, swinging with both grace and the Baratheon brute force, causing tiring the large knight, it was then he had an opening, he swung his blade upwards slicing the intersection between the man’s arm and shoulder causing the limb to hang on by the end, flopping around in the wind. However before Stannis could deliver the final blow, a blade was pushed in the mouth of the knight, causing blood to be squirted on Stannis. He opened his eyes to see Arya Stark, pulling her sword from the knight’s mouth. She held both the valyrian blade and the Braavosi one.

 

“You ok?” She asked.

“Just fine.” Stannis responded before moving further into the battlefield. Slicing each man that came his way. The fight had turned into pure chaos, no one knew who they were killing, if it be Bolton or Baratheon, they were simply killing. The bloodied banners were still raised in the air. Stannis removed his antlered helm and threw it. He parried and struck again and again. But it seemed as if they were winning.

 

**Ramsey**

 

“Ah you see father, they are here.” Ramsey smiled. On the hill opposite Winterfell, flew the golden lion, Lannisters, fresh off the boat at White Harbor as promised. The war of the five kings was soon to be over. 

 

**Stannis**

 

Stannis heard the horn blow in the air and saw the Lannister banners. Jaime had told him that if the sun and lion flew it was to be his aid, but Stannis only saw the golden lion.

“You fucking traitor.” Stannis muttered under his breath. The fury rising in him. He swung his blade decapitating a Bolton man. “You fucking sister fucker, I’ll burn your children!” He screamed as he swung his blade mowing down all those who stood in his way. Before Stannis could mutter the order to fall back, it was too late. The Lannister men had begun their charge, there must have been two thousand men in their host, but their freshness would make them victorious. 

 

Stannis looked around him, he saw the loyal men that followed him from Dragonstone continuing to fight, he saw the mountain clans fighting for their ancient land, and lastly he saw the little Stark, two swords in her hands slaying all those around her. The battle was no doubt lost, yet those around him continued to fight. But he knew now that his noble line would die, Shireen would be killed regardless, and he was unsure that Gendry made it out Karhold.

 

**Jaime**

 

As he rode upon the hills of Winterfell, he both heard and saw the carnage ahead of him. Burned stags and Bolton banners alike flew in the air. Yet he was shocked to see the golden lion as well. He thought Ceresi too smart to send men up there in winter.

 

“Lannister men.” he muttered, his men. “Men! Our own are down there, traitors! They plan to kill me your leader, they plan to kill you and ruin this kingdom! Fight with me!” He screamed earning cheers from the men. He knew that the Riverrun battalion was detached from the rest. Treated as outsiders by the other battalions. 

 

The horn was blown, and the lion and sun banner flew into the air.

 

**Ramsey**

 

“They send more men father! We are no doubt victorious.” Ramsey laughed.

“That’s no aid boy, the banner is different. You fool.” Roose said before turning back. “Fall back into the keep and prepare for a siege.”

 

**Stannis**

 

Stannis looked in pure shock, the Lannister charge began, Jaime’s charge. Eight thousand strong descended to the field, colliding with both the Bolton and Lannister men. Cheers were heard throughout the field. As Jaime Lannister, the oathbreaker slaughtered the traitors to the crown. The white horse of the knight shun in the sun. 

 

There was no doubt this day would be heard about for many years.

 

**Gendry**

 

He woke with a cough, blood spurting out. He crawled back on his knees and spat the remaining drops of blood out his mouth. He looked up to see his hammer sticking out the cliff. He had used the spike at the end to slow his fall. He reached up to pull the weapon down only to be met with a harsh sting in his shoulder. “Fuck!” he hissed as he looked down. The arrow still stuck out his chain mail. “Ah shit.” he muttered as he gripped the arrow and yanked it out, a scream of pain leaving his lips. He looked down to see that blood was squirting out. He tore some of the yellow tunic off, upset that what Shireen made him was now both bloodied and torn. He wrapped it around the wound and tied it as tightly as possible. That would keep him going for some time. But his right arm was useless, he pulled his hammer out with his left and observed his surroundings.

 

He was at the bottom of second and first cliff. He could see the banners hanging from the keep, but had no idea whose it were, he should of listened to Davos. Gendry refused to take the risk of entering the keep as they might of lost. Gendry turned to the right and made his way away from the keep and towards the flat land which they were at before. He had no horse, and knew the ride to Winterfell took at least a day, maybe less if he rode hard. Making his way up the hill to the flat land, he began his walk, he roughly knew the way but he decided to ask for directions from the next person he sees.

 

Two hours into his walk he came across two men riding in his direction. 

 

“Excuse me.” He said raising his hand in the air, the men stopped and studied him up and down, not a good sight, dented armor, bloodied tunic, war hammer in hand.

 

“You a Baratheon?” One asked. Gendry simply shook his head. “That’s funny cos we heard of battle here. And that’s a stag on your chest.” The other said. Gendry simply sighed before swinging his hammer in his left hand at the feet of one’s horse causing it to collapse. As the man tried to get up Gendry lifted the hammer again and smashed the man’s head into the mud causing his skull to crack. The other at this point had dismounted and held his sword up. Gendry sighed, he was forced to use his left hand, which he was nowhere near as skilled with.

 

The man swung which Gendry dodged, then attempting to parry with a swing of his hammer, missing only slightly, Gendry was tired and injured giving him a big handicap. The man swung twice more each time Gendry parrying, he then swung his hammer, but the weight of the hammer pulled Gendry leaving him open, the man swung at Gendry cutting his torso, Gendry seethed in pain and grew in anger. He turned back around picking his hammer up with both hands and swinging in multiple times before carving the mans chestplate in two. As he fell Gendry screamed in pain, the arrow wound had begun to squirt blood again, and Gendry knew he only had so long. He mounted the horse of the man he killed and began his ride.

 

**Stannis**

 

As they walked into the keep the Bolton guards had put their weapons down and surrendered, all those on the field had been slaughtered except a few hundred Lannister men who had joined Jaime’s host. 

 

They entered the great hall to see Ramsey and Roose Bolton along with his wife who was pregnant.

“It’s over Bolton.” Stannis said. To his side stood both Arya and Jaime, along with Jaime’s commanders and his own.

 

“Lady Arya, so this is what you truly look like.” Ramsey said causing Arya to grip her blade even tighter, “The one they pretended to be you was satisfying enough I guess, too bad she was eaten by my dogs. Have you met my dogs?” Ramsey asked.

 

“Quiet bastard.” Jaime spoke, sword in hand, causing the attention of Ramsey to switch to him. 

 

“Kingslayer! I didn’t know you were here, would you like a woman to warm your bed? I could find a blonde.” Ramsey smiled causing Jaime to tense up.

 

“Lord Jaime, you have two hands?” Roose spoke next, his hands behind his back.

 

“Seems that way doesn’t it.” Jaime smiled.

 

“Enough.” Stannis said, moving forward. “Drop your blades and this can end amicably.” 

 

“Can it?” Ramsey said.

 

“No, either way your flayed body will be sent to King’s Landing, with only the skin on your face remaining.” Stannis returned eyebrows raised. Ramsey chuckled pushing his head back. Before charging forwards, axe in hand, his dogs behind him.

 

But before he could reach the elder Baratheon, Jaime had caught his axe with the hilt of his sword, and placed his dagger in the eye of the bastard. Ramsey screamed in pain as Jaime looked at Roose, a small smile on his face. “You know what they say, a hand for a son.” Jaime said. Ramsey’s dogs were finished off by the archers on the balcony atop the hall. At this point Arya stepped forward and pointed her blade at the old Lord.

 

“For your brother hm?” Roose said. “So be it.” He said once more unsheathing his blade and walking down the steps from the throne. Arya was quick, much quicker than the aged lord she danced around him dodgin each and every blow, for a straight five minutes. Until eventually she parried and stuck her blade deep into his gut, pushing it all the way in.

“For Robb.” She whispered, letting go of the blade, throwing Roose on his knees. She then stood behind him, knife in hand. She knelt down to his ear and whispered, “For Catelyn Stark.” Before dragging the knife along his neck, blood squirting out onto the floor. She then pulled her blade out and left the sight of Roose Bolton lying on the floor, a pool of blood around him.


	17. I'm Truly Sorry

**Cersei**

 

The old lioness walked through the halls of the Red Keep, a smile plastered on her face. The last king opposing her control on the lands was dead. The line of Stags had been destroyed, the age of dragons had passed and it was now the time for the Lion to rule, as it always should have been. 

 

“Your grace, Lord Kevan requests your presence in the Tower of the Hand.” A guard had told her, she simply nodded before making her way to the old tower.

 

“What is it dear uncle?” Cersei said as she walked into the Hand’s chambers. She saw her uncle standing behind an opened chest. “What is that?” She asked, eyebrows raised. Kevan simply looked up and motioned for her to approach. 

 

The sight Cersei came across was a pure horror. The flayed body of Ramsey snow, nothing intact but the head, the decapitated head of Roose Bolton, and a Bolton banner. “What, what is this?” Asked Cersei, a look of pure horror on her face. 

 

“It arrived last night.” Kevan said, arms behind his back. “Along with three notes.” He said reaching to the side to hand her the small pieces of paper.

_ The North remembers _

_ There is one true king  _

_ The eldest son of Tywin Lannister presses his claim to the Rock _

 

Cersei read each one with horror, most of all the last one. Her twin had betrayed her, more than she thought he was capable of doing. “How? How were they victorious?” She spoke, the anger clear in her voice. 

 

“They say Stannis broke the ice on the lake, drowned the Bolton cavalry.” Kevan responded, a high amount of frustration clear in his voice. 

“What about the forces we sent? Did they reach them in time?” She asked again.

“Yes.”

“And? How did they overcome then.”

“Eight thousand Lannister men descended on the field, wiping out those who stood against them, welcoming those who chose to join them. The banner of a lion and a sun flew along with the house sigil.”

 

Cersei placed her cup down, and slammed the chest down. She had to deal with the faith, and now this on top of that. “It seems my nephew has betrayed us.” Kevan spoke, the sting of betrayal in his voice.

 

“He must have had reason to join Stannis, he would never do it just to spite me.” Cersei spoke again.

“He was seen on a boat to Braavos last we saw of him, and now with the rumors that the true Arya Stark has returned to Westeros, it seems he has made a pact with those who are against us. Did he ever tell you how he escaped Stark imprisonment?” Kevan asked, to which Cersei only shook her head, Kevan let out a long sigh.

“We must ensure the loyalty of the Lords in the Westerlands.” Cersei spoke, earning yet another sigh from Kevan.

“That will be hard dear Niece. They have no love for you, you practically abandoned your duties to them to remain by your child’s side.”

 

“Well do your best as regent uncle.” She spat. “Prepare the realm for war once more.”

 

**Arya**

 

As she walked into the courtyard of her home, she felt disturbed. It looked different, what once was the pride of her family and the North, seemed to be falling into rubble. The wolves which once decorated the entrance to the crypt were smashed, the towers had loose bricks, the forge inactive, Arya wondered what had happened to the old smith, Mikken, he was a good man from what she remembered. 

 

“How does it feel to be home?” She heard someone behind her say, she turned to see Jaime Lannister, wrapped in many many furs. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the southerner in the cold.

“As good as it could be.” She shrugged.

“Hm, well I suppose it will take some time to get this rubble back to its original glory.” He said walking towards her, his gloved hand scraping on the snow. 

“Very funny, how’s the Rock been recently?” She responded arms folded.

“Who knows.” He said, some regret clear in his eyes. “This war, has put all our focus on one city, one throne. To tell you the truth I can’t even remember what the Rock looks like.” He said, Arya couldn’t help but feel some pity for the man. She had lost her home, her family. She remembered Jaime Lannister as the smug blonde who walked around as if he owned the place, but now she saw him as a man who has atoned for his sins.

 

“I owe you many thanks Ser Jaime.” Arya said walking towards the knight. Jaime simply looked at her with shock.

“You owe me nothing Stark.” He responded a smile on his lips.

“But I do, without you I wouldn’t be standing in my home, if you didn’t decide to make true on your promise to my mother I would still be in Braavos. So thank you.” Arya said, placing a hand on Jaime’s arm. 

“It was more the boy than me.” Jaime chuckled, “But thank you Arya.” Jaime smiled before walking away. 

 

“My lady.” Arya heard turning to see Stannis’ squire, Davos’ son, whose name she just could not remember. “The king requests your presence in the crypts.” He said before walking away. Arya was confused, very few people entered those crypts who were not Stark. But she shrugged off her worries and made her way to the dark entryway.

 

After reaching the end of the stone steps she turned to see the old man at the very end, opposite the statue of her father. She made her way towards him, making sure he heard her footsteps. 

 

“Your grace?” She asked softly, she could see the look of clear sadness on his face.

 

“My brother never had love for me. I was the brother he was given, but not the one he chose.” He said, glaring into the stone eyes of Eddard Stark, “When I found out about his wife’s acts I didn’t tell him. He would have never listened to me, would have thought I was trying to steal his throne from his children, but if Jon Arryn or your father told him, all of their heads would be on spikes. Loyalty, that is something hard to find.” He spoke further.

 

“What’s this about your grace?” Arya asked moving closer. Stannis turned and walked towards the grave of Lyanna.

  
“My brother loved this girl more than anything. Saw it as the regrouping of an ancient pact between the Storm kings and Winter kings. They say history repeats itself, I never believed it. Until now at least.”

 

“Your grace, is everything alright?” Arya asked. She was confused, Stannis Baratheon was a very closed off man, someone who she thought would never share his feelings, yet this conversation was the complete opposite.

 

“The men returned from Karhold, they were victorious, only two hundred of ours perished. Gendry did not return.” He said, hands behind his back looking down. At that Arya let out a squeal, the tears started flowing as she slapped her hand over her mouth. She began to shake her head, 

 

“No, no, no.” She whispered, trying her hardest to conceal the tears that were flowing freely. Stannis turned to face her, “I do not believe that he is dead, I sent men out searching the roads from Karhold to Winterfell, hope is not lost my lady.” Stannis said an attempt to comfort her, yet the tears continued to flow. In the space of a week she had lost both her brother and Gendry. “I, I am sorry, truly.” He said softly before walking away, leaving Arya alone in the crypts, tears flowing freely as she fell on her knees and weeped.


	18. Who Are You?

**Jaime**

 

“And where do you think you’re heading off to in the middle of the night!” He heard Hotpie scream, Jaime let out a long sigh.

“Quiet you idiot, you’re going to wake the whole castle up.” Jaime said looking down from his horse to the boy.

“You’re running away! I knew you were a traitor!” He said, keeping a high volume in his voice. He went to Jaime’s side and began to hit him, despite the fact he was mounted. 

“Hotpie.”

“No, shut up! Gendry is dead or missing or whatever! Arya is upset! And we just won! Why! Why are you leaving?!” Hotpie said, hitting Jaime with each word.

“By the Gods, if you shut up for a second you would see I’m going to find the boy!” Jaime said, his voice raised in frustration. At that Hotpie took a step back and studied Jaime’s horse. There was no food, no pots, or pans. Only a sleeping roll and weapons, along with some bandages.

 

“Oh.” Hotpie said looking down, Jaime just tilted his head back looking into the night sky, as if he were praying, before letting out a small chuckle. “Well you’re going to need a squire aren’t you?” Hotpie responded looking up.

 

“No.” Jaime said shaking his head, “No.” he repeated. “No fucking way.” He continued. “Hotpie I swear to the gods if you are getting a horse to carry your fat lard of a body, I will gut you.” Jaime seethed, eyes closed. But as he opened them he saw a smug looking Hotpie, mounted next to him. “No, go back. You’ll slow me down, and you annoy me.” Jaime said shaking his head once more.

“Stop whining you golden ass.” Hotpie said before pushing his horse to move.

“No, I’m not going then.” Jaime responded, arms folded.

“Fine, you’ll just eat all the food anyway.” Hotpie said waving his hand behind him.

“What? You’re the fat one here!” Jaime whined.

“I can’t hear you!” Hotpie responded. Jaime simply sighed.

“Fucking Flea Bottom, most annoying kids in the kingdoms.” he muttered before pushing his horse to catch up with Hotpie.

 

**Stannis**

 

“Your claim is not forgotten now your grace. It was an outstanding tactical achievement.” Spoke one of his generals, whose name he had simply forgotten.

“What of the boy? Have the search parties found him?” Stannis asked, looking over the map of the kingdoms.

“No your grace. I think it best to recall the search parties, it is quite clear the boy is no longer alive.” The same general spoke, at that Stannis clenched his fist.

“Do you not realise that my family line is dying?” He said, both fists clenched on the table, “Who am I to trust to run Storms End? You? Some lord from the Stormlands to be trusted with my family’s ancestral home?” Asked Stannis, eyes red with fury.

“What of your uncle, your grace?”

“Ha, my uncle is a bigger fool than Robert was.” Stannis said stepping back from the table, taking a seat on his chair near the opposite end of the map.

 

The king sipped his cup of wine, enough to satisfy his thirst before looking back up at his generals. “What of Arnolf?” 

 

“He is in the dungeon awaiting your judgement, your grace.” Spoke Davos. Stannis simply nodded to that. 

“Have him hanged.” Stannis said, taking another sip from his cup.

“Not burnt your grace?” Asked Davos once more.

“Did I stutter onion knight? Have him hanged tonight, or you’ll join him. Understood?” He asked, eyebrows raised. All the Lords and generals nodded in response. “Good. All leave but Davos.” He said.

 

As the lords left Stannis stood and walked to Davos. “I understand you were tasked with smuggling Rickon Stark out of Skagos.” He said glaring into the knight’s eyes.

“Aye your grace, in exchange for loyalty to your cause.” Davos nodded.

“Well? Have you done it? No? Well you know what you must do.” Stannis nodded, before turning to retake his seat.

“What of your nephew, your grace? Should I send another search party?” Asked Davos.

“No. The Lannister has already left to find him, along with that fat squire of his. Now go find the true lord of the castle.” Stannis said.

 

**Arya**

 

“Where are you going at this time of night?” Arya asked, emerging from the shadows of the old forge to approach Davos Seaworth, she had never actually had a true conversation with him despite the fact it had been nearly two months she’s been around him.

 

“Ah m’lady.” Davos said, the way he said that stung Arya, it was almost as if Gendry had said it himself. “The king has sent me on a mission, to retrieve your bro-an imprisoned ally.” Davos said nodding.

 

“Who?” Arya asked, walking closer towards the man. She could see Davos look down, a look of pure shame on his face.

“Ah, there’s no point lying to you, you’re too smart for a smuggler like me. You’re brother, I was sent to find your brother.” Davos said, eyes still planted on the floor.

Arya inhaled a large breath at those words, “My brothers are dead Ser Davos.”

“No, apparently the youngest one is on Skagos, King Stannis has sent me to smuggle him out of it.” Davos said, finally raising his eyes to meet Arya’s, and what he saw was a mixture. Both a look of hope and sadness crossed her eyes. 

“Rickon.” She whispered softly, before tilting her head back up to look into the soft eyes of the old man, “Let me come with you. Please.” She said.

“I suppose if I refuse you’ll just come along anyway.” Davos sighed softly, “Fine, but carry your own weight, I’m not your nursemaid.” He scolded before walking off to fetch her a horse.

 

**Gendry**

 

His horse walked very slowly, as if each step sent shooting pains up her legs. “Come on girl, I know I’m heavy but I need you.” Gendry whispered into the horse’s ear, petting it softly with the palm of his hand. But as the horse tripped on her next step, sending Gendry flying into the snow, and with a harsh sound of the horse’s leg snapping, Gendry was once again left to die in the cold. 

 

He groaned, leaning to the side to see what had happened to his mount, the animal lay in the snow, whines leaving its mouth, front left leg snapped. Gendry sighed, as he struggled to get to his feet. He took a few steps towards the horse, kneeling down and placing a hand on its neck, an attempt to comfort it. As the horse’s whines quieted, he drew his knife and slit its neck, the blood pouring out. A quick death that it deserved.

 

“Noble of you.” Gendry heard, in pure shock he stood and turned to see a hooded man standing opposite him. The snow had covered both the path and the long line of trees that ran along both sides of the road. 

“Who are you?” Gendry said, keeping his feet dead set in the snow. He knew he was not in any position to fight, but if it came to it, Gendry would do his best. 

“No one.” The man responded.


	19. Winter is Here

**Gendry**

 

“That’s not an answer.” Gendry responded, twirling his hammer in the air with his left hand. The hooded man simply continued to stare at him. The figure approached him, before removing his hood. What Gendry saw was completely unbelievable. He had seen that face once before, when he was a boy. The king rode through the streets of King’s Landing, the face of Robert the Brute as he was known. 

 

As the man shed his cloak on his ground, Gendry could see the gold stag carved into his breastplate, and in his right arm was a hammer, almost identical to the one Gendry carried. 

“You are hurt?” The man said, he knew it couldn’t possibly be his father, as his father never had such an accent. Almost as if it were foreign, eastern, the Yi ting province perhaps?

  
Gendry simply grunted in response, not caring to play this game with the man.

“You owe a debt to God, and it shall be paid in full, with your blood.” The man said, before lifting his hammer in position. Gendry sighed, and did the same. His right arm still weak, and he knew the moment he swung with his stronger arm, the wound would reopen and he would be in serious trouble.

 

The two circled each other for some time, each one almost daring the other to make a move. And before long Gendry’s temper got the better of him, for he knew he could only go for a certain period of time before it all went to shit for him,

 

Gendry swung his hammer with his left hand, hitting the huge metal shield carried by his opponent. After the blow Gendry took two steps back to keep his distance, the man in response through an equally strong blow towards Gendry’s ribcage, which Gendry was able to parry with the metal pole of his hammer. Gendry then lunged with the spike at the end knipping the gap of the two parts of the metal breastplate, allowing the crimson blood to seep out. In response his opponent used there metal shield to bash the overexposed right shoulder of Gendry sending him into the snow, and allowing the blood to fallout the wound once more.

 

“Shit.” Gendry muttered, trying to push himself back up but found it hard to do so. The man walked towards him, kicking him in the groin, forcing Gendry to once more lay on his back. The snow had become even harsher now, Gendry could feel each flake hitting his armor. As Gendry felt two legs step on each side of him he reopened his eyes, expecting to see the figure of his father once more, but instead he saw Arya, Forest in her right hand. Gendry was shocked at the site, and knew then that whoever this was truly had him all figured out, somehow this creature knew that Gendry could not possibly imagine hurting anything that resembled Arya. 

 

As the figure began to lift their sword, Gendry pulled his small knife out and stabbed the leg of his opponent. He then rolled over to the side, taking the shooting pain from the movement. He then swung his hammer, mindlessly eyes closed to ensure he would not have to witness the site of Arya’s smashed face, but his hammer hit nothing and instead threw him off balance, allowing the creature to spin around and push their blade up his back, cutting through his armor and launching a scream out of him. He then fell on his knees, before passing out in the cold.

 

**Jaime**

 

“So what are you going to do about it?” Hotpie asked, looking over at the knight. Jaime simply turned his head to him and lifted his eyebrows, asking Hotpie to elaborate. “Brightroar. That was your family's sword and is now being held by the enemy of your family.” Jaime sighed, in response. The pair rode in silence for some minutes before another word was spoken.

 

“I’m going to kill him. Like I did his grandfather. I swear an oath to the gods that once more the blood of a Targeryan will decorate my sword, if it’s the last thing I do.” Jaime said, not turning to face Hotpie. Hotpie simply nodded in understanding, as most would do.

 

“What’s it like? To hear them all behind your back?” Hotpie asked.

 

“In the beginning it was hard. The son of the mighty Tywin Lannister, a disgrace to all the kingdoms. Now it matters very little to me.” Jaime said looking over at Hotpie. 

 

The two rode in silence for the next two hours, finding it very hard to see anything in the cold snow. It was then they came across a crossroads. Jaime looked over at Hotpie who shrugged, both were outsiders to this kingdom.

 

“We must split it seems, nothing will happen to you here, you are a commoner. I’ll take the right and you the left. In three days I will see you at Winterfell.” Jaime said, before pushing his horse once more into a trot. 

 

It was two days in when Jaime came across a body lying in the snow, red around it. He saw the body to be dressed in armor, which gave him hope, as very few in the North wore full plate. He dismounted his horse and took quick strides towards the body. As he turned it over, he was shocked to see the near frozen face of Gendry. “Shit.” he said, as he lifted Gendry. The Baratheon was much heavier than Jaime had thought, and he struggled to lift him to his mount, placing him on the saddle. He sighed but as he put his foot in the stirrups he heard movement, causing him to push away and draw his blade. 

 

“Who’s there!” He shouted into the air, he was met with no response. He walked forwards, lifting his hand to block the wind and snow. “Answer me!” He shouted once more. It was only after he wiped his eyes he saw something, bright blue eyes. Not like Baratheon eyes, it was as if it came out a story book, eyes that glowed in the atmosphere, It was then he saw what he believed to be legend.

 

The figure approached him, and he got a clearer look. It was made of ice, it was nothing he could possibly begin to imagine, an ice figure walking, a longsword made of ice in its hand. Jaime lifted his blade in the air. He was unsure if he could even kill this thing, let alone fight it.

 

The creature approached him, Jaime moved around it, how would it fight, he had no clue. All Jaime knew was that he would not make the mistake of attacking first. The creature ran at him, with speed Jaime had never seen before, it swung its ice blade, causing Jaime to roll in the snow to dodge the blow, before regaining his offensive stance.

 

“What the fuck are you?” Jaime muttered, the creature let out an ear rattling screech in response. Jaime had no choice but to cover his ears to stop the pain, it felt as if thousands of small bugs were clawing their way out of it. The creature kicked Jaime down, causing the air to leave the knight’s breath and his sword to fly out his hand. Jaime attempted to crawl back but found his efforts to be useless. The creature stood over him. At that Jaime closed his eyes, letting out a soft chuckle, “Killed by an ice monster, a story for the white book for sure.” He said, preparing himself for death, however he did not feel the cold chill of the ice blade pierce his skin, instead he heard the shattering of glass, and the light pain of ice shards falling on him. He opened his eyes to see a hooded figure standing where the creature once was, and the melting sword of the creature on the ground next to him. 

 

He studied the man above him, noticed how short he was, the bastard sword in his hand, a fancy pommel on the top. The man pulled his hood down, causing Jaime to laugh, pushing his head back to look once more up into the sky. “The bastard of Winterfell.” 


	20. Care to Make a Bet Anyone?

 

The trio sat around their fire, Gendry was resting. Jaime had bandaged him up to his best ability, but still felt as if a maester was the best option at the time. “So you deserted then?” Jaime said looking up from the fire to face the bastard of Winterfell. He had certainly grown since Robert’s visit to Winterfell. He wore a true beard now, scars on his face, and Jaime had heard from Stannis and other northerners that he could fight better than nearly all men.

 

“What?” He asked, the northern accent as thick as ever. He looked up from the fire as well to gaze into the green eyes of Jaime.

“You did go to the Night’s Watch didn’t you? I remember my little brother telling me about you, how he had taken a liking to you.” Jaime said leaning back against the tree stump.

“Aye, I joined the Watch.” Jon responded gruffly.

“And yet here you are? What happened?”

“I was murdered by my brothers.” Jon responded, causing Jaime to drop his stick and look back up, the smile on his lips gone. 

“Murdered? Yet you still walk, care to expand Snow?” Jaime said, eyebrows raised.

“Only if you explain to me how your right hand grew back. News does travel to the Wall.” Jon said looking into the Kingslayer’s eyes. 

 

Jaime simply nodded, “It seems that I was part of some ritual, done by the followers of the Many Faced God. They grew my hand back, so in return I killed them all, then burned down their temple.” Jaime said, a crooked smile on his lips.

 

“What were you doing in Braavos?” Jon asked, eyebrows raised. Jaime’s smile grew even wider at that question. He did wonder how the honourable Stark siblings would react to Gendry and Arya’s interesting relationship. 

 

“I was helping our friend here bring his beloved back.” Jaime smiled, Jon simply nodded in response. “Now explain how you are still walking Snow.” Jaime pointed.

 

“I will Lannister. I was brought back to life by a red priest called Thoros of Myr, said that my purpose on this earth had not been completed.” 

 

“That does not sound the full story. But I will not push, the basics are all I care for. But it seems that we have both had interesting run ins with foreign gods Snow.” 

 

“It does seem that way Lannister.”

“One last question, what was that thing?”

“A White Walker, Like my family have said for years, winter is coming, and it’s here Kingslayer.”

“So it is true then.” Jaime muttered, shaking his head. “How do we kill them?”

“Only three things can, Valyrian Steel, dragon glass and fire.”

“Well there isn’t much Valyrian steel around. But ask King Stannis about Dragonstone, I believe I heard him once talk about mining caves deep in the island.” Jaime said, Jon simply nodded his head. It was clear there was heavy tension between the two. Jaime knew that Jon wanted revenge on the acts made against his family in the past, and unlike Arya, Jaime knew it would be very hard to prove to Jon that he had no secret intentions.

 

It was some minutes before another word was said. The pair simply sat in silence, Jon staring off into the distance and Jaime taking constant sips of his wine as he drew in his journal of sorts. “Why are you with Stannis?” Jon asked.

 

“I did a lot for my family Snow, terrible things, awful, harmed those who deserved it and those who didn’t, all so that my house reigned above all else. I knew my family were evil at times Snow, yet I never thought they would kill one of their own. My sister wept when I saved my brother.” Jaime began staring into the flames. “Imagine that Snow, imagine your sister crying as a result of you saving her blood. She never showed much love for him, yet I never thought someone who spoke as if family were the most important, would try and kill the only one left who could continue our line. So if she did that to him, why wouldn’t she do it to me? I want security for my family, and the way I see it Cersei will lose this war. The best military commander in Westeros in the North and dragons to the East, not to mention the false Aegon in the south, she will lose. And were I to stand with her, the house Lannister would be no more.”

 

**Arya**

 

Arya walked on the beaches of the Bay of Seals, it had been a two day ride, and Davos made sure to steer clear of Karhold, for the threat of Bandits there was high at the moment. Arya liked this beach, it was unlike any beach she had seen before, the two being White Harbor and King’s Landing. Instead of sand, this beach had rocks, including huge boulders.

 

“A dinghy?” Arya asked, hands on her hips looking at the former pirate.

“Aye, a dinghy. What’s wrong with it?” Davos asked looking over the boat.

“Isn’t Skagos famed for its harsh waves, and constant storms?” Arya asked, eyebrows raised.

“Aye, and cannibalism and unicorns. Nevertheless, this boat will do just fine.” Davos nodded, gesturing for her to step into the small boat.

“What’s in those buckets?” Arya asked walking over to the boat.

“Fish, the waters around here are famous for their fish, in the probably likely chance we get caught on the beach, we will tell them we are here delivering fish.” Davos said pushing the small boat into the sea before climbing in himself. Then hoisting the sail and taking control of the steer.

 

There was some silence for time, neither saying anything. “How do you know where they are keeping my brother?” Arya asked looking up from the seat she sat in. 

“That Lord Manderly told me small pieces of information about these people, as did your maester. They live in caves, and one of them is for housing prisoners, the one facing the sea. You will see it when we arrive. We will get in those caves, get your brother and sail out.” 

“And how do we get into those caves?” Arya asked.

“Well, I have these ropes with hooks. Have you ever scaled a cliff face?” Davos asked. Arya shook her head, “Well there is no time like the present, my wife would say. It is about time you learn.” 

Arya simply nodded, determined to complete what they were sent to do. But if she were to be honest she was a little intimidated by the thought of walking up a giant cliff face. That was something her time in Braavos had not taught her.

 

**Jaime**

 

It had been a day since Jaime had returned, with both Gendry and Jon to Winterfell. Stannis had talked with Ned Stark’s bastard for some hours, the topic of their conversation was unknown to all. Jon had fell back into the running of Winterfell, he ruled as regent for his brother Rickon. Stannis took a step back and allowed Jon to rule as lord, only offering his advice when he thought it useful. Jaime had spent a lot of time with Gendry, he offered him company as he rested. He slept most days, and the maester had told Jaime that Gendry was lucky to survive the injuries he had obtained. Although Gendry slept most of the day, the times he was awake Jaime offered his ears to the boy. 

 

It was just so that now Gendry was awake, “So he saved you then.” Gendry said pushing himself up on his elbows.

“No, he definitely did not. Although that is how he is broadcasting it to all those who listen.” Jaime said arms crossed as he sat on the window ledge, gazing out into the courtyard, where Jon Snow was talking with a group of men.

“So why do you care?”

“Because Waters, I’m a lion surrounded by wolves, if they do not fear me then they will kill me.”

“I don’t think they are that crazy.”

“Did you hear what happened to Robb Stark? These Northern fools are too fucking loyal to forget that.”

“So go and spar him, prove them wrong. If you are truly the warrior that both you and I know you are, you’ll beat him, reinstate yourself at the top.” 

“That, that’s actually not such a bad idea.” Jaime smiled.

“Well I’m going to come see this.” Gendry said, standing up with Jaime’s help.

 

As they walked through the courtyard slowly, Jaime was being heckled by some soldiers, throwing insults that he could not beat a Northerner, no doubt a reference to his loss to Robb Stark. He walked up to Jon, breaking up the group that stood around him.

 

“Care to spar Snow?” Jaime asked eyebrows raised. At those words everyone around them stopped talking and stared in their direction. An open challenge like that was very uncommon in the North, especially one directed to a descendant of a Stark. Jon simply looked around before nodding. The pair walked towards the practice yard, a crowd had taken place around the fence, Gendry standing in Jaime’s courtyard.

 

“Care to take a bet anyone!” Gendry heard someone shout, so he shouted back.

“200 gold dragons on the Kingslayer!” 

“Haha prepare to pay up southerner, that’s the best fighter in the North.”

 

Jaime looked back at Gendry and raised his eyebrows at him, “Oh no pressure then Waters.”

“None at all Lannister.” 

 

Jon had reached for a sparring sword when Jaime stopped him. 

“No! If we are to fight Snow, let it be live steel.” Jaime said.

“You’re not wearing any armor Kingslayer.”

“I don’t need it bastard. Now take that pretty sword of yours and get ready.” 

 

Jon did just that, he picked up longclaw and began to circle Jaime. Jaime wore a sly smile, “I’m sure you’ve been taught a great deal, yet there are some things you still must learn.” Jaime said, as he began to mimic Jon’s movements. “Well you do move well, that is a plus. Yet you must learn to keep your emotions in tact.” Jaime said.

 

“My emotions are in tact Kingslayer.”

“Are they? You know I attacked your father in the capital. I dueled him, killed his men, beat him, crippled him. All those things arguably led to his eventual death. Have you heard of your uncle’s death?” Jon had tensed to his words, “Well I heard and watched it happen. Avenged them a bit later, but never lifted a finger to help them. And you’re brother, I laughed when I heard the news of his death Snow.” At that Jon swung, with anger. Jaime lifted his blade to counter it, pushing Jon away.

 

He then regained his stance and began to circle him again. Jaime swung to his left, only to quickly change directions and hit him to the right shoulder, Jon parried but late, causing the strength of Jaime’s blow to push the flat bit of Longclaw onto Jon’s shoulder. Jaime then moved back before lunging at Jon, nipping the side of his neck lightly, but before Jon could exploit Jaime’s open stance, the knight had pulled his sword back and countered, using the pommel of his blade to hit Jon’s chin pushing him up.  

 

Once Jon regained his stance, his anger truly got the better of him, he lunged at Jaime causing Jaime to push himself backwards in order to dodge the strike, Jon then truck from the top right to Jaime’s neck which the kingslayer also dodged. It was then that Jon swung up, which allowed Jaime to catch Longclaw’s curved crossguard, with  Jaime’s straight one, not allowing Jon to move his sword, Jaime then unsheathed his knife and pressed it to Jon’s neck. “Do not think about what I say, think about my movements, for others would have killed you.” Jaime muttered pushing away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
